


Role Ethics

by DaryanCrescend, ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Courtesan AU, Forced Prostitution, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Courtesan AU shared with @dreamiinghours.The year is 1867 in the Yoshiwara Distrct in the transitioning city of Tokyo. Within the entertainment district lies the Tsubaki Comfort House, a kabuki theatre and institution of pleasure that caters in the specialty of pretty, young boys. The establishment had quite a reputation in its heyday, and contains the ghosts, both living and deceased, of the comfort house's glory days.Following the lives of the boys that live there and those that visit, each of them have their own stories and methods of coping with change, dealing with illusions of grandeur, and rationalizing the abuses of power that they deal with everyday.Endgame main ship is Ritsukasa.





	1. Tsukasa

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy lmaooo This stemmed from an AU with @dreamiinghours on discord. 
> 
> The warnings are for the general subject material, but there is no sexual content in the first chapter besides general nudity and discussing sexual content. 
> 
> I love sex worker AUs and I love historical AUs and the rise of imperialist regimes so this is self indulgent AF.

The new, distinctly Western lights of Yoshiwara lit up from outside the window of the Tsubaki “Comfort House,” and Tsukasa sat in contemplation of them, tugging the silk of his kimono closer to his skin out of habit. 

It wasn’t so awful, he contemplated. Because it really was not. His family’s previous status, his good upbringing, and “lovely features” had employed him as a student with only the best. He could continue his cultural education this way, and with how selective his teachers were with clients, he figured he could still live comfortably and happily. It was a gilded cage, and one he heard may become less and less permanent with the same political shifts that tore down his family’s high standing and ran it into the dirt. But, no one in this district wished to talk of politics. This was a district confined to the illusion of entertainment and enjoyment… as vapid as those categories were. He enjoyed the music and readings at the very least, though his teachers could be a bit softer to their new student. 

It was equally frustrating, as he was so used to his father’s modes of taking charge and holding a position of power and control that he had to grin and bear it whenever the teacher that had chosen him treated him poorly or talked down to him. His primary teacher, a certain Izumi-sensei, was like an entirely different person to clients, and seeing his true face was like encountering a demon in clothing of a lovely, elegant spirit. It was in his nature to talk back to him and that’s when he met the true wrath of a prestigious entertainer in an industry that had started to lose its gilded status. “Discretion comes first and foremost and you must never leave the district” was one of the first things he was told. And it did certainly feel odd to be an object on display in a sea of decorated womens’ faces. He did not feel comfortable talking to them, which only made it worse when even fellow students at the comfort house seemed to tease him.

Izumi-sensei was the worst though. And though it may have been childish, that was why he was hiding away in his room, hoping Izumi-sensei would be too busy with clients that night to notice that he shattered a teapot and had tucked it away in secret out of panic. Though they shared a room, he could at least play innocent so he could get back to his assigned reading and practicing hospitality. Though Izumi-sensei was usually called for, he, as a student and trainee, rarely was. It brought him relief of a temporary reprieve but dread for the future. The entertainment parts were fine and well… however… 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and, shrinking back from the window, Tsukasa had never known true terror was dressed up in fine silk and rouge.

 

“Are you studying?” Izumi-sensei asked curtly, walking past where he was seated on the mat. He had pushed the screen back so suddenly that Tsukasa swore he was going to break it. He looked visibly irritated, as he usually was. Tsukasa sat up on his heels to get a better look and, noticing the large red stain, he immediately panicked.

“Izumi-sensei… are you alright?” He squeaked out, much to his embarrassment. 

“Hah? I’m fine?”

Another moment and the smell of alcohol caused him to relax a little. Izumi-sensei had started to undress as though Tsukasa was not in the room at all. He wasn’t particularly offended, but it was still slightly uncomfortable knowing the context of where Izumi-sensei had been. With the dirty robe dropped to the floor and the room now smelling fruity and sweet. Wrapping his arms around himself, he remembered his upbringing and promptly fixed his posture so that he could bow to his teacher. 

“Oi, brat…” 

He paused, now standing, and kept his eyes on Izumi-sensei’s face. His eyes were tempted to wander, but he was raised better than that. He must now serve as a dutiful student, and though he often disagreed with Izumi, he at least owed him the most basic forms of respect. Frankly, he would also take a client’s mistake over his own. The teapot shards were still dumped directly outside of their window. 

“You didn’t answer my question?”

“I was just going to. I was not sure if I would be needed or not. My apologies, Izumi-sensei.” He bowed again out of good measure. “May I help you with anything?” Keeping his tone careful and language formal, he tried to truly embrace the grace expected of him. That part was generally what came easiest. 

Other matters, however…

His rank meant little now, and his last name was of no interest to clients nor to anyone else at the comfort house. It was still frustrating though how characters like Hajime-kun had started so low and with so little and managed to run circles around him in all areas. He went through a list of what was appropriate; what he should do to earn Izumi-sensei’s respect in this haphazard moment and drew a blank. Hospitality came so slowly to him as he opted to hover instead, still tugging the kimono closer to his neck. 

Izumi-sensei looked amused. A good sign for most, but a red flag for him. The smirk growing on his face did little to ease his growing fear. He expected to be hit, prodded, or otherwise manhandled, but instead, Izumi told him to ‘hold this’ and threw unsoiled robes his way. 

He should have remained quiet while Izumi finished changing, now completely nude in front of him, but curiosity got the better of him. 

“What happened?” Tsukasa asked.

“Some idiot walked straight into me with a glass of wine in his hand.” Well, that much had been obvious. He blinked, hoping Izumi would elaborate. “I had to apologise to him even though he’s the drunk who can’t control his own body. Make a note of that though; doesn’t matter if something isn’t your fault, if they’re paying to be here you’re the one who apologises.”

Tsukasa knew that much in theory, but he found that it would be difficult in practice. Honestly, with the way Izumi-sensei acted behind the scenes, he considered it a miracle that Izumi hadn’t blown up at a client before. Who knows, maybe he had? It was not like many people told him much about the Comfort House in his week-long period there. It felt like school, and that only made the inevitable more terrifying when surrounded by the comforts of etiquette training and kabuki theatre. 

“Where are your books?” Izumi-sensei broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up and Izumi was still nude, perfectly content in taking his time choosing another kimono. 

“They’re too low level.” It was almost an immediate response. Maybe it was too on the nose, but Tsukasa had had private tutoring since he was old enough to speak. “I would like something a bit more challenging. If the purpose is to understand normes culturelles, I had received such an education already. I was born of noble status. I believe I had informed you before.” The readings were dull and redundant. Cultural aspects, aesthetics, and entertainment from a theoretical perspective were not where he struggled at all. “I would like to be treated seriously, and with dignity and respect even though you are mon instructeur, Izumi-sensei.” 

Izumi-sensei rolled his eyes.

“Shitty brat, keep the foreign words for foreign clients. I have no idea what you’re talking about?”  
“Ah. My apologies.”

Gathering the fabric up, he kept his focus, and his stance rigid, something respected in a samurai family, even as the shogunate had long lost his control, he knew it stood in stark contrast to the color he felt on his cheeks, with no rouge as an excuse, and the softness of his cheeks that lacked any trace that his proper coming of age was only a short four years away. He waited for a moment before following up.

“May I please have different material?”

Izumi ignored him at first, and Tsukasa swallowed. Instead, he unceremoniously dumped the dirty robes into a basin, grabbing salts out of their shared cabinet. He didn’t understand, but he was sure it was to get the stain out somehow. The silent treatment was killing him slowly though, as Izumi-sensei took his time to put on a new kimono.

“Did your parents teach you to be a good girl too?” Izumi-sensei’s voice was cold as he turned back to face Tsukasa. ““While I understand that some orders are stupid you’d do well to learn to obey them anyway.” Tsukasa opened his mouth and then closed it as Izumi-sensei continued. “Put those on the chair, folded, and come here.”

“If someone wanted a lady, Izumi-sensei, they would have no issue in locating one in Yoshiwara.” He didn’t know much about Izumi-sensei. Asking too many questions never seemed to help much. The only one who opened up to him was Hajime, and even there it was a strained relationship. Still, getting a girl was much easier and carried far less stigma in the ever changing district of Yoshiwara. If a man wanted someone to be a girl, common sense would call to look for one. 

“Do I really need to explain the parts women lack to you? I would think someone as highly educated as you would already know that,” Izumi-sensei deadpanned. “Human sexuality is nuanced, varied and complex and maybe you could learn more about it if you put more effort into learning the basics of servitude rather than acting like a clumsy brat who holds himself to the same stature as the customers despite his family currently being so unimportant that he’s stuck here.”

He felt the pout on his face subside into worry, and then panic. If “being a girl” took on that different, more intimate meaning, that was something he wanted little part of. The longer he could put it off and not think of it, the happier he would be. He had been little more than a witness and observer, and when asked to aid, Izumi did most of the work because he could not. The entire experience was, overall, uncomfortable.

Biting his lip, he haphazardly folded the fabric knowing full well it would not meet Izumi’s standards, though he tried incredibly hard, and walked with stiff, fake confidence to stand beside his teacher. He had no issues obeying, at least, on a surface level. It would make life easier and when Izumi was angry, it was more terrifying than any sort of new experience or activity. He kept his mouth shut, though lively noise came through the chamber door as night fell and the bulk of work truly began. It was alien to him, as he was so used to the silence of the estate he grew up in.

“So,” Izumi-sensei started, and Tsukasa barely caught the lightning fast hand reaching for his earlobe, pulling down on it. He hissed at the pain as Izumi-sensei continued “… if you can read your way through the books you think are too low-level for you within the next three days, I will personally make sure you’re assigned something more intellectually stimulating,” His teacher stared at him with such intensity that Tsukasa didn’t think he could forget if he tried, “but you can do so sat on the floor, at the sitting desk, like a child as punishment for your failure to follow simple instruction, and for the missing teapot.”

Damn. So Izumi-sensei found it. That was even more terrifying. Still, he wanted to defend himself as much as he could. He wanted to present his point once again, but he was aware of his place, closing his mouth and thinking what he wanted to say as Izumi-sensei tugged again. He knew being too mouthy would come back to haunt him, but he was incredibly afraid and wanted to prolong the inevitable. 

“There was still some level of choix involved. … Ow… Better for me to be here and take the fall for the whole family…” He paused to hiss as Izumi-sensei pulled, “as it is a son’s duty to respect his parents, than for everyone to suffer. But you are correct in that I do not feel well-fit for such a life. The idea that there may be no respect directed both ways revolts me, even the lowest whore should be treated well by her patro---”

His speech on ethics was promptly cut off and he whined instead as he was pulled at yet again. Izumi was always so physical with him. Really, he should be used to it by now. “And the teapot was simply an accident!” Ah, he did not mean to raise his voice, for the sound of activity from outside the door stopped for a moment.

The door opened and he paled and instantly relaxed. There were two unfamiliar faces, one looking otherworldly and the other… fairer than Izumi-sensei and much more welcomed than the likes of the house mother or Arashi-senpai. 

“Izumi-chin? Awe…. Are you alright? I heard an unfamiliar voice.” The other character yawned and lifted his kimono to scratch his thigh. Thoroughly indecent. He must be newer than Tsukasa.

Still, all things considered, Tsukasa had barely met any of the others at the comfort house. He stuck to Izumi-sensei like glue and spent the remainder of the time by himself. He should really change that, but he had a plan and too much chit-chat destroyed the chances of getting out sooner.

One of the strangers, a blonde, looked him over for only a moment, and then his eyes lit up, as the voice clearly defined him though for all Tsukasa knew, this boy could easily pass as a woman in both stature and face. 

“Oh! This must be your new ward? He looks bright!”

The blonde was friendly, and a significant relief from the torment Izumi-sensei was putting him through. Tsukasa brightened at the compliment, pulling himself with a wince away from Izumi and bowing in introduction to both of them.

“Tsukasa, formerly of the Suou family. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Nazunyan, Kuma-kun.” Izumi-sensei interrupted, pulling the silk of his new kimono closed. “I was just explaining the importance of following orders.” Ah. More nicknames. Izumi-sensei was so fond of them and Tsukasa didn’t understand. “Remember when I said they couldn’t give me somebody harder to teach than Kuma-kun?” The boy who was scratching himself stopped to smirk at Izumi. So that was ‘Kuma-kun.’ Izumi glared back. “I was wrong. You’re right, Nazunyan, he’s smart, but he’s also the bane of my existence.” Izumi-sensei’s glare turned into a tight smile and Tsukasa knew his only saving grace was to keep the two new characters in the room until Izumi-sensei had to leave. 

“Woowww… Secchan…” ‘Kuma-kun’ stretched and smiled lazily at Tsukasa. For some reason, those piercing red eyes felt like they were looking straight into his soul. “I’m hurt. And you’re probably hurting the kid too. Suuchan, was it?”

“Actually, my name is Tsu---”

“I’m Ritsu. Don’t worry about Secchan. His bark is worse than his bite.” 

‘Nazunyan was pouting, but shook it off and offered him what was probably the most sincere smile of the night. 

“I’m Nazuna. Izumi-chin must not have had the time to introduce us! I didn’t mean to not recognize ya.” 

‘Nazunyan’ was unusual, but ‘Nazuna’ was equally a strange name. and he had to wonder if the name was even real, but he seemed incredibly genuine and it was a breath of fresh air. Still, he was being sized up again.

Nazuna-kun continued, “He must be good at hiding it then, ‘cause I didn’t think anyone could be more disobedient than Ritsu. You’ll educate him well. I’m sure of it.” 

“Ah, pardon me for asking,” Tsukasa said “Are you both new as well?”

“I have been here longer than most, even longer than Izumi-chin…”

“I’m older than you,” Ritsu-kun half-yawned. “Didn’t you listen? I was Secchan’s last student. You have to pay better attention, Suekko.” 

Ritsu-kun gave Izumi-sensei a look he couldn’t see, but the lantern clock struck four times, carrying with it an increased bustle from outside as peak business hours hit, and Tsukasa, without thinking, ran his mouth again.

“Sensei, what is your next appointment like?”

Ritsu-kun (maybe senpai?) sputtered and Tsukasa glared at him. Maybe he was destined to be a victim of perpetual teasing while he was here? It was no matter. He would earn his way out quickly anyways. Or, so he hoped.  
Izumi-sensei had muttered something to Nazuna-senpai that he couldn’t quite hear, but then moved to the mirror to quickly touch up his make-up. 

““He comes in with his charge, who’s very besotted with Kanzaki and insists that he just wants a drinking buddy while his charge is busy for the night,” Izumi-sensei answered, “Usually he gets drunk enough to pay for a room in the end, and he has his perks.” 

Nazuna-senpai raised his eyebrows and Ritsu-senpai bumped Tsukasa’s shoulder, leaning in uncomfortably close. “By perks he means that he’s well-endowed. Izumi-sensei’s an open book while drunk.” 

It took a moment to process, but Tsukasa’s cheeks colored and Ritsu laughed. Either way, he was thankful for both the time and despite Ritsu-senpai’s awfulness, Nazuna-senpai seemed like a good person and they both got him out of a full punishment. He owed both of them. Izumi-sensei was a demon, he was convinced, and he was amazed at the few who managed to get under his skin. 

Izumi smirked at Nazuna’s raised brows and then scowled again at Ritsu. “What did you say? Ugh… Kuma-kun, I don’t have time for this!”

My God, was he thankful. A quiet night of reading sounded nice, actually, and from the sounds of it, Izumi was booked for the whole night, so he would be harassed little. He only was bookable for drinks and companionship, and still, only with another boy or in public spaces, so he was rarely booked at all. He may reasonably get to bed at the times he used to sleep back home and rise early enough to enjoy the gardens alone.

“Izumi-chin, it’s amazin’ how you manage to keep regulars like that. I only have one regular now.” Izumi-sensei was moving much quicker now, asking frequently how he looked as he gathered his things. 

“It was luck, I’m sure if his charge stops coming he will too,” Izumi-sensei informed them with a shrug, “I’m definitely attractive enough, but he claims he isn’t into men. Which regular have you kept?”

“That one noble boy who likes Ha~kun.” 

“Wasn’t asking you.”

“Hakaze-sama has taken me as well. I doubt he’s going anywhere. I think he just needs to talk to someone…” Nazuna-senpai sighed and crossed his arms, his tiny stature standing in great contrast to Izumi-senpai. “And, well? My regular is just a disgruntled businessman. Head of one of the new factories that have emerged. He doesn’t love his wife, and I do feel bad fer him, but…” If Tsukasa looked hard enough, he could see some concern in Nazuna’s face. “He’s… one of those types, ya see.”

Tsukasa pouted. He seemed to be ignored and Izumi-sensei changed so much when he was talking to anyone else besides him. Harsh teaching was one thing, but he swore that Izumi-sensei just did not like him at all. He crawled back to his bed, thankful that his reading material was in book form so he could more easily mark his place. Half sitting on the tatami, he largely faked his reading endeavors to listen.

“One of those types?” Izumi-sensei asked and Ritsu-senpai imitated him, earning himself what Tsukasa would assume would be a glare. 

He lost all focus to read the characters, watching all of them talk. Truly, he was curious. Besides with other newer members, he hardly knew anything about the relationships between the boys. Still, he couldn’t help but want to be included. He hoped Nazuna-senpai would pick up on it, for surely Izumi-sensei cared little for him and Ritsu-senpai was made out to be an even worse creature. Though he could never resent Izumi-sensei, he did wish that his mentor and teacher would take him a little more seriously and value his input.

“He is married and despises his wife. After our first few meetings, he relayed all the details but…. Well, he mostly jus’ wants to hear himself talk.” Nazuna-senpai’s smile seemed to carry a lot more feelings than just smiling with the way he talked, but Tsukasa didn’t really get it. 

“He sounds delightful.” Izumi-senpai responded.

“Speakin’ of him. I see him tonight. He wants drinks right now….” Nazuna-senpai’s focus was back on Tsukasa, and, in a panic, he attempted to pretend-read again. “It was nice to finally meetcha, Tsukasa-chin! Izumi-chin talks about you so much, y’know.”

“I’ll probably see you in the greeting room or the theatre later.”

Izumi-sensei then smiled. Smiled and waved Nazuna-senpai off. Ritsu should have trailed behind, but instead, he had snuck up behind him and was now half asleep on his mat. Annoying! 

Still, Nazuna left, and Izumi would leave soon as well. It was best to let things just happen, and to be left alone with his thoughts, but… actually that was worse. Maybe Ritsu-senpai would stay behind? For as much as Izumi-sensei bullied him, it was better that than being left entirely by himself. The attention was nice, though he would hate to admit that, and the nights spent in were the ones where what he was doing really caught up to him. At least if he could distract himself, he could still pretend that his family cared about him and that he was not sold off forever.

Ah. Dark thoughts. He needed to avoid those in front of Izumi-sensei anyways. He wore all of his emotions on his face. 

“Izumi-sensei…. Good luck, then.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning then, Kasa-kun. Kuma-kun,” He walked back over, prodding at Ritsu-senpai with his foot. “You need to get up and get out.” One more tick of the clock, however, and Izumi-sensei was forced to give up, running a hand through his hair and following Nazuna out, shutting the screen. 

Well. What was he to do now? Ritsu-senpai rolled over and rested his head in his lap and he panicked. 

“Suuchan.~ I don’t want to work. Tell me a story.”

“No. I have my tasks and you have yours.” 

Ritsu-senpai whined and Tsukasa inhaled and exhaled as he tried to think of ways to deal with the situation. 

“Ritsu-senpai…”

“Oooo… so formal. Secchan was wrong. You’re almost too stuck up.”

“Ritsu-senpai. I barely know you. You should not be in here. I need you to leave.” 

Instead, Ritsu-senpai got more comfortable, moving his head around in a way that made Tsukasa anything but. His eyes were closed, so it was incredibly difficult to gauge his emotions.

“Secchan said you were a noble. Why’d you choose to be here if you’re like this?” 

“I didn’t choose.” He may have been acting too curt, but Ritsu-senpai had been speaking out of turn every second that he knew him. 

Ritsu-senpai opened his eyes and looked at him then, a flicker of something he couldn’t exactly decipher, and then rolled over. “You won’t last here like that. Take that as friendly advice. Izumi-sensei can only protect you for so long. Probably shouldn’t tell you how much he cares about you. It would damage his ego. So, hey, don’t tell him I told you, okay?” 

Tsukasa still didn’t fully understand, but as the lights outside and in the hall brightened and Yoshiwara entered its peak hours of the night, he settled in with Ritsu curled up on his lap and attempted to read. 

_The Art of Kabuki Theatre. I see._

He was not sure when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up wrapped up in a blanket, with Ritsu-senpai absent and Izumi-sensei still working. Sunlight streamed through the window and he had to remind himself, as he did everyday, that this new life wasn’t a strange, oddly glamorous dream of falling from grace.


	2. Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi meets with his regular, Hakaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a short sex scene in this chapter.

_Damn._ Izumi was running late, knowing well from the clock in their room that Hakaze would be waiting for him. It was good to catch up with Nazunyan, but with the night continuing on, he was severely behind schedule. Damn Kasa-kun and all of his questions. When he had that room to himself, even the worst of mishaps wouldn’t set him off course. And so went his internal monologue as he shut his mouth tightly and forced himself back into a place of hospitality. People told him it was like flipping a switch, but Izumi considered it survival. Those who couldn’t switch their fake personality on when the time required it were ill-suited to participate in this line of work.

_Wait, what was that?_

A black speck seemed to laugh at him from a corner of the hall, just as he was ducking under to enter the main room where Hakaze was. He spun around, calling out to it for a second, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Goosebumps ran up his arms as he prepared himself to leave. Some demons and spirits were better left ignored and like hell was he going to drive more people away from him. He had done that enough.

He shook off the encounter, plastering on what he knew was an authentic smile and searched the bar area for Hakaze. All around him older men were drinking with much younger, prettier boys, but none of them matched the youthful good looks of Hakaze. _Odd._ Hakaze had been there to see him perform in the theatre earlier that day. His better judgment told him to treat the no show like any other, the stupid part of him thought this was odd behavior and wanted to go and search for him.

 _But how?_ Izumi could not venture outside of the Comfort House, so if Hakaze decided to leave, this would be an incredible waste of time. Despite that, he walked in between men who ogled at him over their own boys, keeping his serene smile on while he died inside, and made it a personal mission to find one of the two rare, good regulars he managed to still have.  

The hallways were the worst, for they carried in them what Izumi could only assume were the souls of those who passed on within these walls. He knew nothing of them, nor knew how long the Comfort House had been in operation. All that mattered was that this search alone plagued him with barely there black figures and whispers calling out his name. He loathed every second of it.

The garden was abandoned, the smell of foreign import cigars wafting through the air. Likewise were the halls to the private rooms. It was only upon sliding the screen to the theatre that something seemed out of the ordinary. Poking out from one of the box seats with his back facing him, Izumi could make out the long hair and slim frame of Hakaze. How he managed to remain in the space without being forcibly removed was a mystery to him.

“Oi.”

Hakaze turned around to face him, Izumi catching a brief glimpse of seriousness before Hakaze smiled lazily again, like always.

“Hey, Izucchi.” The wave he was given irritated him, as did the nickname. He was high class here and deserved better, but he swallowed all of it.

“I admire your curiosity, Hakaze-sama, however…” He gestures to the empty theatre hall, burying his anger deep down, “The theatre is off limits after hours.”

Hakaze laughed a bit, completely unphased by being mildly scolded. He acted so dense. It was the biggest con of having Hakaze as a regular.

“Looks like they forgot to check. I just lost track of the evening. The performance tonight was particularly awe-inspiring.” He sat up, using the bar to support himself. It was clear his foot had fallen asleep. Had he really been sitting there since the stage closed? That was hours ago. Hakaze sighed. “Well, you know, I just wish there were actual ladies instead, but Sakuma-san insists on only coming here and I owe him.”

Hakaze was a broken record with wishing he was somewhere else. He always had some form of excuse and usually came with others. He had never met Sakuma-san, but apparently he kept visiting just to talk to someone. Sure. Izumi was so used to that excuse. And Kuma-kun wanted nothing to do with his brother anyways.

“I must escort you out, alright, Hakaze-sama? Excuses aside, you really are not supposed to be here? Neither of us want to get into too much trouble, riiight?”

Hakaze laughed again, giving Izumi an awkward pat on the shoulder. “I don’t have much to talk about today, really.” Izumi questioned that, especially considering how Hakaze’s eyes were puffy and red.

“Drinks first, then?’

“I could use a few. Yeah.”

“Then, come on.” He extended a hand out to guide Hakaze, and, like usual, when completely sober, Hakaze did not take it.

~~~

Seated across from each other, Izumi stared at his cup of water, drawing from a different bottle than Hakaze for his own sake. Hakaze, on the other hand, was downing his third cup of sake, his cheeks dyed red. He kept staring at nothing, clearly in deep thought and not hearing half of what Izumi was saying. So annoying. Still, he kept his patience, refilling Hakaze’s cup whenever he finished.

“So, I think I’m going to get married soon, but my friendship with Sakuma-san involves me coming here, so it’s a little troublesome. But, I’m sure that the wife I have will be stunning and so it’s all worth it in the end.” Despite his thoughts being elsewhere, Hakaze was an excellent actor himself. He played everything off as being no big deal, even while drunk. Still, the liquor was taking its effect. Hakaze was a little more touchy, reaching over to brush hands with Izumi. “Izucchi, you are very pretty for a boy, you know that?”

Izumi’s smile was serene, knowing full well as he refilled Hakaze’s cup that it was only a matter of time until Hakaze let go of all remaining inhibitions.

“I have to be, right?”

“Sometimes I wish you were a woman, but please do not tell anyone about that.” Hakaze laughed again and downed his fourth cup. Izumi was obligated to refill it, but he was growing more concerned. Usually Hakaze stopped after three. “You really should be careful though, you know? It’s no secret that Tsubaki is in decline, and not just Tsubaki, but Yoshiwara in general is not as popular as it used to be. A few of the big wigs outside of here hate it, or, at least announce that they do. I just hope you and the rest of the boys are planning for it. But what do I know? Listen to me ramble about serious things.”

“Would you like to talk about such things in a private space?”

“You know what? Yeah, that might do me well.”

Izumi gestured to the bar. “You know what to do, then.”

His client pushed himself up, stumbling to pay, coins falling out onto the floor with how drunk he was. Izumi would have been amused if it were one of his one off clients, however…

With Hakaze stumbling back, Izumi offered his shoulder to lean on as he took him back to private quarters, passing several faces both familiar and unfamiliar as the night dragged on.

Nazunyan waved at both of them, and Izumi could feel the weight of the night lift a bit as he slid open the screen door to a room that was technically not his but may as well have been. A fresh bottle of sake sat on the low table, and Izumi went ahead to making Hakaze more comfortable, helping him down onto the cushion and leaning against him.

“Now that we’re alone,” Izumi began, “What’s wrong? You aren’t acting like yourself.” He wrapped his arms around Hakaze’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, feeling the heat radiate from him as his blush spread to his neck.

Another laugh and Kaoru was already reaching a hand back to push silk off of Izumi’s shoulders. “Honestly, I’m fine. Just thinking about why I keep coming back here.”

Izumi’s hand trailed along Hakaze’s clothed thigh and he inhaled sharply. “I know you pretty well, you know? But if you don’t want to talk, then at least let me service you.”

“Yeah…”

Well, that was hardly convincing. Izumi pulled back and gently spun Hakaze around to look at him. Unfortunately, Hakaze was good at remaining listless, instead running his hand over Izumi’s chest and sighing, brushing a finger over an exposed nipple.

By the time that Hakaze had removed the robe, Izumi was actively turned on. Hakaze was gentle and took his sweet time, letting Izumi get embarrassingly loud before reaching for the oil. He was halfway inside Izumi when he sighed and pulled himself back out.

 _Really?_ Izumi thought. He was plenty ready and painfully hard. One of the best things about Hakaze was that he was very good in the bedroom, and Izumi didn’t want to be robbed of the only good sex he would get that night. But then again, if something was wrong…

“I’m so sorry, Izucchi. I just… can’t get into the mood tonight. Must be the alcohol. Drank too much?” His client shrugged and, bent forward with his hands on the table, Izumi couldn’t get a good look at him.

“You still have to pay, you know.”

“I’m aware. This time was my fault.”

There was a hitch to Hakaze’s voice, and when Izumi got out of position to look at him, he could see tears threatening to spill.

Shit. He had never seen Hakaze cry before and now this was awkward.

“Oi, really. What’s wrong?” Stuck painfully hard and with no outlet, Izumi reached for his kimono and started putting it back on.

“Sorry, just still worried about the state of this place. When I first started attending, the Tsubaki Comfort House felt like a luxury vacation away from reality. All of Yoshiwara did. Not to say that it’s bad now but… My father has been talking with some business leaders from the West and… Wait, you don’t need to hear all of this. What I mean to say is that I really want you to be careful, and maybe find a way out soon, Izucchi. Your Coming of Age must be coming up, if it’s not past, anyways.”

“I’m not going to talk about my personal affairs here, if you don’t mind.”

“No, of course, but I just really wanted to make sure you knew…”

Izumi sighed. “If you need to talk, then I can listen.”

“Actually, I think I’m done. Didn’t mean to waste your time tonight!” And there he went, laughing it off again despite so clearly in crisis. Whatever, it wasn’t Izumi’s problem. Although he did, deep down, want to know and help.

“I should get going then if you aren’t going to finish? I really want to aid you, but you have to speak to me first.”

“Yeah, I know. Again, sorry!” He waved him off. “Go on to your next appointment. I won’t keep you and I know you’re busy! Just wanted to pass off that warning to you!”

Izumi pursed his lips, tying his obi in the front and standing up to leave. Damn, so much for that. As he left the private quarters, he walked in front of Hakaze to respect his privacy. They remained in silence, Izumi only speaking up to briefly talk to another of his regulars back in the main hall; an older gentleman with an unremarkable appearance and name,

“I haven’t seen you around lately.” Just small talk, something to prevent his little trip looking more uncomfortable than it was.

“Well, it’s the second day of the obon festival. I had to clean my wife’s grave.”

“Oh. I forgot? Time moves differently in here, you know.”

 He heard a shaky sigh behind him and suddenly everything made sense. Hakaze left in the silence he found him in, but it was not Izumi’s place to ask anymore questions.

~~~

Dawn was fast approaching. He could see how the first glimmers of sunlight cast new shadows through the halls. He was still sexually frustrated, but deeply hollow and it was a weird place to be. It wasn’t a space he occupied often, but the halls of the comfort house became dreamlike, the whole appearance changing and shifting so that it was familiar but not familiar. He wasn’t sure where he was or who he was for a moment, when higher pitched voices cut through his thoughts like a single finger against a dirty window.

Before him were two boys: identical: dressed in womens’ kimonos. With their dolled up faces, it was difficult to tell that one seemed far more confident than the other… so sure of himself as he led his brother down the hall.

“Yuuta-kun. You’re a great performer! I won’t let anything happen to you, understand?”

Izumi froze.

“Aniki, I never wanted to be a performer in the first place.”

‘Aniki’ hummed in affirmation, reaching up to tussle Yuuta-kun’s hair. It resonated so deeply with him that he immediately wanted to retire. They couldn’t have been older than fifteen, likely younger. Izumi clenched his fists and stormed off to the confusion of the brothers, who had just noticed him.

“What’s his problem?”

“That’s Izumi-sama, Aniki. He’s one of the most high ranked here. He’s apparently terrifying and has been torturing Tsukasa-kun.” If that was supposed to be a whisper, Izumi heard everything and turned back around. ‘Yuuta-kun’ unfolded his fan to conceal his face, peaking out from behind., Izumi noted how beautiful his eyes were and how much they were like…

No. There were more pressing matters. Izumi buried the guilt like he always had and focused on the anger. Kasa-kun said he was doing _what?_ He didn’t have time to focus on boys who were too young to know what they were getting into. They probably didn’t have much of a choice anyways. It wasn’t his responsibility, he had been in the same boat. They would learn how to thrive here or break in the process.

“So? You are acquainted with Kasa-kun, are you?”

“Y…Yes?” ‘Yuuta-kun’ asked, waving the fan rapidly with his fingers on the spokes. Bad.

“Tell him if he thinks I’ve been rough, he has another thing coming. What are your names?”

“I’m Hinata.” Said the other one. “This is my brother, Yuuta. We’re new and quite excited to be here!” Izumi didn’t understand, but with the way Yuuta shifted, he knew that had to be at least part of a lie.

“Really? Okay, sure.” Izumi glanced around and then kneeled down to their level, lowering his voice. “Stay in theatre for as long as you possibly can. Just theatre… and don’t take the bribes of strangers.”

What an exhausting night, but he was thankful that the conversation with the boys ended there. The dreamlike state of the comfort house returned again, and his hands didn’t look like his. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Was he going crazy? No matter, he had to just make it back to his room. There was no time to focus on the crippling feelings of self-doubt and guilt when one had to shoulder the burdens of others. He wouldn’t want _anyone_ to be disillusioned and dragged in. Like… that one person… or that other person… and Kasa-kun.

He was struggling so much with Kasa-kun. That was what the problem was. If Izumi was paid for every time he honestly contemplated finding the house mother and telling her he was giving up and they could give Kasa-kun to Keito-kun or Yuzuru-kun for training, instead he’d have enough to buy his way out of the industry and still support his family even with their medical expenses. He was too stubborn, instead, dealing with the frustration in the hope that maybe he’ll get to send this one back to his family with less scars than his first pupil. He didn’t realize how much he truly wanted Kasa-kun to fail.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t see the figure leaving his room until he bumped directly into him, curses on his tongue. Could just one thing go right this evening?

“Morning.”

“Kuma-kun! What the hell are you doing here?!” He was being too loud but goddamn, Kuma-kun had startled him.

He yawned, stretching and taking his sweet time with his answer, knowing full well how to edge on Izumi’s patience just enough. “I took a nap. Oops?”

“You can’t just.. I mean…”

Kuma-kun gave him a pat on the shoulder, and it pissed him off. Who gave him the right? Why was Kuma-kun always like this? Leaning up, he brushed his lips against Izumi’s ear, lowering his voice. “You’re so on edge. What’s wrong, Izucchan?”

Izumi could feel the hair on his arms stand on end as he tried to find his words. “It was just a rough night? Can I have a bad evening?”

“Suuchan’s fine. ‘Know you’re worried about him.”

“That’s.. actually… yeah… is he still awake? I need to have a word with him, that little shit.”

“Nah. He fell asleep halfway through the night and stayed like that. He slept like a rock, you know?”

“Why were you in the room with him?”

Kuma-kun shrugged it off. “Because I wanted to be.” He was _infuriating_ at times. “Hey, listen, you really do look off though. Did something happen tonight?” A sudden shift from playful to serious was a mode that Kuma-kun had mastered that few others could get a grasp on. “It wasn’t about one of _them_ , was it?”

“Hell no. I just got nowhere with Hakaze. Some relative he’s worked up about is dead. Did you know it was obon?”

Kuma-kun nodded and yawned again.

“Time seems to move so differently here,” Izumi continued, “I should have been there to clean my grandparents’ graves and yet…”

“Yet you’re here. Weird how family matters pan out like that, huh? I couldn’t give a damn about whatever gravestones need to be cleaned because I’m here. It’s nice to live in a bubble where those family matters make no difference, right?”

“Kasa-kun will have a fit if he finds out.”

“Yeah… debating whether to crush his heart and dreams now or later, hmm?” Kuma-kun had a smirk on his face again. “You know you can’t protect him forever, Izucchan. Anyways, I’m off.” Bowing almost as a mocking gesture of respect, Kuma-kun trailed lazily down the hall, headed to the front of the building.

“Kuma-kun! The main hall is off limits during morning hours!”

“Really now, Izucchan?” Kuma-kun’s eyes were piercing as he looked back. “And who is going to stop me?”

Izumi had to swallow his anger and grit his teeth, instead, pulling the screen open to see Kasa-kun sleeping awkwardly with his book opened next to him, halfway propped up by the low table. His expression softened for just a moment, then he himself left. The morning was the only time any of them had to sit and reflect alone, and Izumi had a lot to think about.

 

 


	3. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very late. 
> 
> Hajime and Tsukasa meet in the morning to discover where the piano playing comes from during twilight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ: Non-graphic depiction of sexual assault, choking, blood, all confined to the last portion of the chapter in a flashback. 
> 
> Sorry that this took so long. School is killing me. I really just wanted to get a chapter out there so this will also be a chapter that I proof later. Apologies for any glaring grammatical mistakes. I am not super proud of the middle section of this chapter in particular, but it is passable for now.

Hajime walked in relative silence, hair pinned back and wearing the practical attire he was familiar with as a young child. He had took it upon himself to clean up after the remaining messes of the comfort house. It was nice to have the time to think about things, putting forth effort into something so trivial and second nature. When he considered himself done, he could slide the screen and slip into the garden in the back, smelling only faintly of sake from the night before as the freshly overturned earth and flowers overpowered any remaining marks of hedonism.

In the distance, the sound of piano still resounded softly through the hall and Hajime found himself smiling.

 _Ritsu-senpai has more energy today,_ he mused.

Folding his hands, he was content to listen quietly from a distance, but quiet footsteps approached him, and Hajime was startled, only relaxing when he saw that it was Tsukasa-kun who had peeked his head out.

“Hajime-kun?”

He sounded exhausted, and there were large bags under his eyes. He must have had a late night prior or was sleeping poorly. He assumed the latter, considering Tsukasa-kun was temporarily off-limits for “typical activities” based on Izumi-senpai’s word. Granted, Hajime had only slept a few hours himself, but…

“Ah, Tsukasa-kun. Good morning.”

 “What are you doing awake at this hour?”

“I always wake up early.”

Tsukasa-kun seemed confused at that, placing his hand in his chin. “I consider myself an early riser as well, but still… the sun isn’t even up… you had to have clients since…” He paused, biting his lip, and opted to sit down next to Hajime instead. “I heard music and I wanted to make sure that there was no immediate menace, so to say.”

Hajime shook his head, offering a hand out to pull the both of them back up. “Let me show you.”

Pressing a finger to his lips, he guided Tsukasa-kun back to the source of the gentle piano playing, a distinctly Western song played out, one that Hajime had never heard before. Wordlessly, he pushed open the screen door and hovered in the doorway. But, Tsukasa decided to walk straight in instead, unable to hold back his thoughts and blurting out “Ritsu-senpai?”

Ah. It’s not like Ritsu would mind, but Hajime kept a guarded smile anyways. Izumi was helping him change his habits at the very least, and it helped him to understand why Tsukasa was getting some form of special treatment from the comfort house. He waved as well, also stepping in and shutting the screen behind him again. “Did you have a good evening, Ritsu-senpai?”

Tsukasa-kun looked shocked at Hajime for asking, his cheeks tinted red and Hajime did not understand at first. But, ah, Tsukasa-kun wouldn’t have known that Ritsu-senpai and himself regularly spent time together, now would he?

Hajime stuck to the edge of the room, not particularly inclined to bother Ritsu-senpai when he was busy. He always enjoyed Ritsu-senpai’s playing, but he truly was blunt in nature. He always approached him when needed, and Hajime didn’t find it necessary to seek him out otherwise. If he needed help, Nazuna Nii-chan always made himself available, and the other newer boys served some sort of base comfort. The real veterans (the ones deeply respected by the comfort house and clients) seemed so far removed from him and of such a higher social order that he did not want to challenge those boundaries.

“I had a man in who mostly wanted someone to whine to about how much he hates the girl his parents made him marry and he bored me so much I had to stoke the fire until I had enough clothes off that he shut up and fucked me instead,” Ritsu stretched his arms, rolling his shoulder before leaning back to finally look at them, “What about you boys?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but Tsukasa-kun had already spoken again, so he would bide his time and wait for him to finish.

“I have heard that before.” Tsukasa-kun was focusing quite a bit, more on the music than on Ritsu-senpai’s words. Hajime didn’t know the piece was well-known at all. He just thought it was nice… relaxing… exotic, in a way. “Ah! Ah, some prominent _compositeur_ from Germany. Beethoven. There we are.” The way Tsukasa-kun crossed his arms and smiled proudly was endearing. He hoped those traits weren’t forced out of him. Ritsu-senpai’s words didn’t really phase him, but Tsukasa-kun was processing them, blushing as soon as he connected the dots. He just wasn’t used to Ritsu-senpai yet, it seemed. It was his turn to speak, it seemed as the conversation lulled.

“I was cleaning up the garden, Ritsu-senpai… and taking care of the plants there.” He has done so every morning since he arrived, but he would dare not say it.

“I…. heard music and, pardon me, but I never took you for the type to play piano.” Tsukasa-kun blurted out again with all the tact of someone from the outside world. But it was not Hajime’s place to say so, so he continued to engage in simple formalities. Ritsu-senpai seemed keen on indulging Tsukasa-kun, at the very least, and answered his question sincerely.

“Sonata Number 14 in C Minor.” Hajime could tell that Ritsu-senpai was showing off, but he was talented, so he was left in awe. “My parents had someone tutor me in piano, and it is a useful skill for work.” Ritsu-senpai shrugged it off as though it was not an admirable feat. “I was just getting some practice in while everyone else was sleeping… or… should be sleeping.”

Hajime blinked, stepping forward out of genuine curiosity. He had no idea what either of the boys were talking about, but he felt that he should not leave for some reason. Instead, he rested a hand on the side of the piano, accidentally bumping a key and providing a high-pitched, quick note to match his own little gasp of surprise.

“It’s an interesting instrument to be learning, for sure.” With the way Tsukasa-kun’s shoulders relaxed, he was clearly very comfortable with changing the topic to something more familiar to him. It was a shame, all things considered, that he couldn’t dance around the obvious problems that plagued the new boy.  

“Ritsu-senpai, would you like for me to leave? I don’t want to interrupt you.” Hajime sputtered out. Hopefully, Tsukasa-kun would understand and join him.

Ritsu-senpai just laughed. “You can stay.” He gestured to another bench beside the piano. “you’ll have to excuse any mistakes, it’s just practice.”

Hajime nodded, now a little more at ease knowing that they were not disturbing anything. Ritsu-senpai’s face communicated no irritation or impatience, just the playful glint he was used to seeing when the two of them were together for work. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he had done to earn Ritsu-senpai’s favor, or their shared, wealthy client, but it saved him from dying as a lowly whore. Those connections protected him, and he would never disrespect that level of kindness.

 

Tsukasa-kun, on the other hand, entering coddled instead of dealing with the worst of it all, was much more prone to running his mouth but he could not fault him for it. The way he did was inherently harmless between the boys of the comfort house, as it was obvious he meant no harm. But still, no wonder he was assigned to Izumi-senpai. He was one of the few who could really train that out of him before a client misinterpreted his intention.

 

So, Hajime gathered himself up and sat as tenderly as he could, choosing the far end of the bench so as to not disturb Ritsu-senpai’s playing. Tsukasa-kun, on the other hand, seemed intent on hovering and observing Ritsu’s hands over the keys in awe and silence, still so red in the face that it resembled rouge. As Hajme shifted, soreness from the night prior returned in full, but he would dare not shift to a more comfortable position.

“Thank you for your kindness, Ritsu-senpai.” His voice was hardly above a whisper.

“Relax, you’re not in front of your sensei, nobody is going to grade you in here,” Ritsu teased lightly before he stretched his arms, cracked his knuckles, and put his fingers back to the keys.

Hajime had nothing remarkable to point out about Ritsu-senpai’s music besides that it was pretty. Tsukasa-kun seemed engrossed as well. Hajime smiled softly, letting the music lull him to the point where his eyelids started closing, until he forced them open again by jamming his fingernails in the palms of his hands.

He could take a nap on his own time, not while being treated to the ever rare performance given just for them.

He listened until Ritsu-senpai took his fingers off the keys.

“Ritsu-senpai, you are so talented!” He gushed. Truly, piano must be a difficult skill when it involved such careful placement of both hands moving at different times. Tsukasa seemed impressed as well.

“Marvelous, Ritsu-senpai! You have an amazing talent, and only a few of the chords sounded off.”

Oh no, Tsukasa-kun. More and more puzzle pieces were set in place about why he was only on the market for company. Hajime changed the subject, just in case, for Tsukasa-kun’s own sake.

 

“I love music. Though I know only a little, and most of it was taught at the comfort house, it’s a nice hobby to keep, even if you are only an amateur.” Hajime had sung for clients before, and he always wondered why when there were boys here with a much stronger background in the arts. “However, isn’t it close to your regular sleeping hours, Ritsu-senpai?”

As if on cue, Ritsu-senpai yawned and stretched, pressing his head on the keys and making quite the discordant racket. “Give me a kiss first, Haakun.”

Though the noise startled him, the request did not and Hajime reached forward to press his lips to Ritsu-senpai’s. Ritsu-senpai deepened the kiss and Hajime squeaked into it, moving over to better appease his senpai. When Ritsu-senpai slipped a tongue past his lips, Hajime moaned. It must have been too much for Tsukasa-kun, since he heard his footsteps tiptoeing away. Without breaking the kiss, Ritsu-senpai grabbed his arm. Hajime could feel the smirk on his lips when Tsukasa-kun squeaked, but would not dare break away until Ritsu-senpai did.

As saliva trailed between them when Ritsu-senpai pulled back, Hajime received a good look at Tsukasa-kun’s scandalized face. Oh. If he were that unused to affections such as these, he would not have let Ritsu-senpai go so far. Now he felt bad, reaching into his obi to pull out a small flower sachet to calm his nerves. Ah. This was all his fault.  

Ritsu-senpai, on the other hand, showed no remorse, pulling Tsukasa-kun down to press his lips to his as well. Hajime watched his face contort and Tsukasa-kun’s awkward sputtering against Ritsu-senpai’s face, not sure whether to help him or to giggle. Ritsu-senpai was clearly disappointed when he gave up.

“Suuchan, if you act that way with clients, you’re not going to keep even one regular.”

Tsukasa-kun wiped his face, his blush travelling all the way down his neck. “You’re not a client.”

“No. I’m better than one. Part your lips, Suuchan.”

Tsukasa-kun pursed them instead, clearly not trusting Ritsu-senpai.

“Why not kiss Haakun instead then?” Ritsu-senpai responded, leaning back and yawning. “When is your debut even?”

“I have six nights.”

“Six nights and you act like this. You don’t want the people who would be into this act, Suuchan.” Worry flickered in Ritsu-senpai’s eyes before fizzling out, replaced with a lazy smile.

“I would prefer to not think of it in the following week.”

“Kiss me instead.”

“You are most improper. Kisses are reserved for clients, are they not?”

“Oh, Suuchan, I have told you all about Izuchan’s exploits, haven’t I?”

And, surprisingly, Tsukasa-kun gave in, closing his eyes in a way that Hajime would consider just a little childlike as Ritsu-senpai brought a finger up and ran it over his lips. Tsukasa-kun’s face twisted in confusion, his eyes opening as Ritsu-senpai stuck the digit inside a little, pulling it out and pressing it into Tsukasa-kun’s cheek.

“Not gonna kiss something that looks like a child. Again, you really don’t want that crowd, Suuchan.” It was true. Clients who purchase virgins typically were from the West, and were often the first to take advantage of the language barrier and their green boy.

Tsukasa-kun tried to relax, and Hajime took it as his cue to stand up, tentatively reaching for Tsukasa-kun’s shoulders to rub the knots out. The new boy tensed and then relaxed, letting Hajime do his work to the encouragement of Ritsu-senpai.

“Good boy, Haakun.” Reaching out, Ritsu-senpai once again pressed his lips against Tsukasa-kun’s, and at least he sort of reciprocated this time. His kisses were light, even as Ritsu-senpai tried to urge him to push his comfort a bit. “Mmm… Suuchan, part your lips.”

Hesitance came over the boy, but eventually he seceded, reaching out to grip Ritsu-senpai’s shoulders as he nibbled on the younger’s lip, licking them, and moving his tongue past them. Tsukasa-kun gradually relaxed, took some initiative and kissed Ritsu-senpai back with surprise fervor. Maybe the new boy would not do so poorly after all? Ah, but Tsukasa-kun was drooling all over himself. At least, when Ritsu-san pulled away, it seemed to be humorous to him.

“A little more elegant and a little less wet next time. Like Haakun.” Ah. He was being called to now and being praised at that. He stuttered, wrapping a finger around his long hair as he backed away from the two to get a better look at them.

Ritsu-senpai was still wearing the same lazy smile as always. Tsukasa-kun looked wrecked.

“Shouldn’t both of you be back in your rooms as well though? There’s a lot for good little boys to get done today. The cleaning will not do itself.”

“Ritsu-senpai… if I may be so bold, you should also be responsible for the cleaning.”

“You sound like Izuchan, now. Do you put out like him too?”

Ah. Tsukasa-kun just buried his face in his hands, muttering something under his breath and walked directly into the screen. It took much more of a struggle and even more embarrassment for him to manage to pull the screen open and leave.

“Your approach to dealing with him is…. New to me.” Hajime said.

Ritsu-senpai shrugged, “Better he learn now. Apparently, Izuchan is coddling him.”

“I’m not sure Izumi-senpai has ever coddled anyone.”

Ritsu-senpai cocked a brow and leaned back. “He’s the worst at coddling. It would be sort of endearing if his usual strategies weren’t clipping Suuchan’s wings. But what do I know? I met him once.”

“Ah,” Hajime smiled, “You must care about him.”

“This is my second meeting with him.” But it was clear that Ritsu-senpai was worrying before his smile came back. “Isn’t Eichan coming back this following night? You should rest up, Haakun.~ Your cute face shouldn’t be marred with raccoon eyes from lack of sleep.”

“Ah. I have work, Ritsu-senpai.”

“Skip.”

“I cannot. In fact, thank you for reminding me.” He hastily bowed. “Please excuse me, Ritsu-senpai, I have somewhere I must be.”

He left to the sound of Ritsu-senpai half-heartedly practicing, rounded the corner past a mopey Tsukasa-kun and into the main hall. Seating himself at the bar, a stranger was just coming in, disguised as always, dropping off a letter and then leaving, as always. Hajime watched him in silence as the stranger gave him a friendly nod and then left as quickly and efficiently as he came. Cleaning up spills from the bar, the sun was hardly rising before another pair wandered in.

By “wandered,” of course, they really crashed in. Not even using the door, Hajime recognized the distinctive laugh of Tsukinaga-sama. Hardly a patron, he always found the most unorthodox ways to enter, jamming himself through the window like some kind of animal. Mikejima-sama was behind him, but quickly left.

“Hey, hey!” Tsukinaga-sama almost yelled before realizing his mistake and lowering his voice. “Hey, hey…” He was looking around for something, and Hajime was sure he knew exactly what it was. “Where’s Sena? I heard he got some new brat. This isn’t Sena’s room?”

“I regret to inform you, but no, it is not. Tsukinaga-sama, these aren’t business hours. I am terribly sorry, but I am gong to have to ask you to leave.”

“That’s no way to talk to a commander! Wahaha!” And like that, he was gone, pushing himself to the private quarters despite Hajime’s stammerings and suggestions not to. He could hear laughing and shouting in the distance, Tsukasa-kun coming and dragging Tsukinaga-sama with him.

“I have reprimanded a criminal.”

“Don’t pull so hard, Newbie, this uniform is expensive and I’ve already had to replace one, I think?”

“Ah. Hardly. That is simply Tsukinaga-sama. He’s mostly harmless.”

“Still… what is he doing here?”

“I’m looking for Sena.”

“Kasa-kunnn!” Another, very distinct yell came from the hallway and Sena-senpai stormed into the main hall like a demon. “We have to go through your materials? What’s--- Oh.”

Tsukinaga-sama smiled like a gremlin, crossing his arms. “I’m back from Yokosuka! Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Izumi was, instead, at a loss for words for a moment. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“You should see the ships the French build, Sena! And the view of Mt. Fuji from Yokosuka is amazing!”

“I am sure it is, but… Ah…”

“I’ll tell you all about it, but let’s get out of the view of the no-fun brigade here.”

“I _need_ to talk to that ‘no-fun’ brigade. Kasa-kun, you have a …. Practical session with me.”

As Tsukasa was dragged off with the pair, Hajime was left alone with his thoughts. It wasn’t like he was invisible, as much as people relied on him but had their priorities in order. He didn’t mind, for it was difficult to speak up at times, but he wished he would have been coddled like that, like Tsukasa-kun.

Hajime never had a choice.

~~~

It was a painfully bright and sunny day when Hajime had gone into the city seeking employment. With high hopes and big dreams of grandeur, he fantasized about bringing back his family enough money that they would never have to go hungry again. His own stomach growled, fighting him as he came to places of employment. When asking to work in the silk mills, he was confronted by a middle aged woman, arms outstretched. Her wrinkled hands were something that Hajime associated with his mother, worn from some form of hard labor. Her smile was kind.

“Boy, would you like better work than the mills? I can give you a place to stay, if you were to work with me.” It was too good to be true. Wide eyed and with delusions of grandeur, Hajime nodded, taking her hand. He watched the city change… transforming with Western streetlights and establishments where no movement had yet to take place. The characters of “Tsubaki Comfort House” were written in stark red, standing out on the wood, and Hajime beamed at the woman, who smiled back.

“Welcome home.”

She guided him in, Hajime gawking at the fanciful nature of it all. A proper kabuki theatre hall was introduced to him, rooms with the finest silk and boys giggling with only the nicest painted patterns. Images of peonies and carnations blessed him, and he looked back up to his host.

“Am I to wear these as well?”

“Why, of course, eventually.” The overly-friendly woman toted Hajime along, passing the nice rooms into the back end of the establishment. The room was much more simple, and four hollow-eyed boys about his age stared back at him wordlessly. “No paperwork is needed for you. You won’t be missed.” With the screen being shut, Hajime never saw his family again.

The following day, he sat in a cage, dolled up and surrounded by the boys he had met the day before. A man had bought him that very night, in an event that still plagued him to this day. He remained largely silent, drunk off of sake, while the man physically hurt him and touched him in ways he never wanted. The lethargic state he was lulled into was his only relief when the man wringed his hands around his neck, choking him.

That was it? Wasn’t it? In that moment, as he felt his consciousness slipping, he felt tears finally roll down his face, the first expression of emotion he had through the entire encounter. He was in a dream, one so distant from reality that he may as well have been a ghost haunting the halls of the comfort house. The low table was so cold when his skin felt so hot, his head so fuzzy, and then he was released gasping for breath and trying desperately to hold himself up. The dreams of grandeur were a lie, there was only suffering here in this dreamland. He slept for only a short while next to his blood stain, the man telling him only about how beautiful he was and sweet nothings, giving him gentle kisses that he never wanted.

Those first friends that he made in the room, he couldn’t tell them about his experiences. Even when he did, to Tomoya-kun, Tomoya-kun shrugged it off with an apology and said, “That’s the way it is. Everyone here is treated the same. You start from the bottom. That’s how it works.” The other two boys died of some unknown disease, buried without family names and titles to be lost to the annals of history. Tomoya-kun too, grew quite sick, and was now confined to his room without the clientele to protect him.

He was thankful, then, that a kind-eyed, beautiful stranger had wandered into the comfort house, bought up all of Hajime’s time, and offered him full patronage. That alone protected him from suffering the same fate, and he was forever indebted to Tenshouin-sama for his kindness and promise of a better future, and Nazuna-niichan, who took him and Tomoya-kun in almost like a father. What he didn’t know, was that his money was going to Tomoya-kun, to save him and protect him even as he lost weight and his body grew weaker and weaker.

Could he be blamed, for all of his good nature, for harboring the tiniest seed of jealousy towards Tsukasa-kun? Because Tomoya-kun was wrong. Not everyone here was dealt the same hand. Just then, a figure came through the door, snapping Hajime out of his thoughts. It was Tsukasa-kun, and he looked exhausted, and peering out the window, Hajime realized it was already evening. Just how long had he been out of it? Still, nothing could compare to when the color from Tsukasa-kun's face drained as business hours started and a familiar regular walked in.

Hajime smiled. “You’re here quite early, Tenshouin-sama.” 

"Ah, Hajime-kun, are you performing in the theatre tonight?" 


	4. Eichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshouin Eichi, the son of successful businessman in the silk industry, goes to visit his regular boys and is shocked to see a familiar face. His purpose is to deliver some bad news.

The sounds of production fell on deaf ears as Tenshouin Eichi, son and heir of the growing Tenshouin conglomerate. He was trying his very best, despite losing his voice earlier that week, to guide the German baron, von Wolfe, through the silk factory his family had just bought out. The girls, dressed in simple clothes, kept up their work as Eichi praised the glory of the industrial age there in Japan, speaking of the glorious changes to the Land of the Rising Sun. He hoped to gain a new lead in the ever-expanding international market. Von Wolfe seemed at least somewhat impressed. Even when a girl collapsed, Eichi had to keep the same serene smile on his face. These were the games of Big Men, and while Eichi felt pity for the girls who were paid so little at the expanded factory, they knew little of the good they were doing for Japan as an emerging nation. It was about the big picture ideals, so, he left the girl on the floor for her companions to take care of her, his empathy being in the fact that he turned a blind eye to the entire affair.

After a finished tour and a cup of tea, discussing the glory of Japan’s emerging military and economic affairs, Eichi finished his work for the day and sat back in his comfortable, imported chair, curious about how he was to spend his evening. There was a pressing concern weighing on him dramatically, and it seemed like an appropriate night to go out and deal with it. Ah, but his thoughts were interrupted…

“Eichi-kun. Or, wait, forgive me. I am very sorry. Tenshouin-sama, are you to go out tonight?”

“Why, yes. I believe I am going to. Would you care to accompany me, Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi’s face brightened, and he bowed excessively thanking him. If it weren’t for the fact that he desperately needed an assistant and his childhood friend, Keito was unavailable, then he would have never hired someone like him. But he did a passable job, even if he was far too clingy, so Eichi found it in his favor to keep him for the meantime. Tsumugi was also one of the few confidants he had that knew of his less than savory activities, so he was a good companion to take with and drive the cart.

“Please prepare the buggy, then. I’ll collect a few of my things and join you.”

And with that, Tsumugi was out of the room and Eichi could think things through again, looking at freshly printed notes that were to soon be implemented as national currency. Giving them now, when there was only such a short time until that Comfort House closed would be beneficial, would it not?

~~~

Yoshiwara was bright as always. It was the district that never slept. With the horse drawn carriage, Eichi stared aimlessly at the streets, only striking up conversation when Tsumugi saw it fit to talk. He responded as he was expected to, and then remained silent. Yes, there were some injustices in Tokyo for sure, but if Eichi could provide even the smallest bit of small time justice in addition to his larger goals, well, then he believed he was doing more than most people.

He compared himself to an old friend, in that way. One who now hated his guts and would hardly speak to him. But they both aspired to save people who walked the dangerous path providing pleasure and excess to near strangers, whether they wanted to be rescued or not was the continuous question. Eichi wondered why anyone would stay in that life, considering that it was not a lifetime career anyways, and one that was riddled with the potential for disease. But he too, frequented the place, so maybe he was in no position to talk? Either way, the carriage pulled on as Tsumugi asked him if he was sure he wanted to go back.

“Yes. Of course. I have unfinished business at Tsubaki. You don’t need to ask so much.”

“My apologies, Ei… Tenshouin-sama. Also, we’ve arrived.”

Ah. It seemed like he was reflecting for too long. Such was the nature of situations as dire as this. It was he, then, that would serve as the savior upon this evening and, hopefully, with new currency in hand, he would not be rejected this time when the news was dropped. This was something more permanent, just like their new Japan. Just as the fact that the Comfort House would fail was imminent, so was the fact that local currencies would end. No more rebranded Mexican dollars and the inflation of gold and silver, but a united currency with united goals. There was no place for Hajime-kun or Ritsu-kun in this unified world under one ideal. So, tonight would determine whether the boys would survive or perish, or so Eichi thought. Apparently, his thoughts were wandering again, for Tsumugi looked him in the eye and asked, “Are you alright, Tenshouin-sama?”

“Quite alright. Thank you.”

 And so, the two of them entered together, Tsumugi visibly uncomfortable with the nature of everything and Eichi smiling upon seeing Hajime-kun right at the front, waiting for him. Then his eyes travelled and he saw a quick flash of red hair. That face looked awfully familiar.

“Is that… Tsukasa, of the Suou family?”

Eichi assumed he was right, as the boy grew pale in the face and swallowed. At first, he assumed Tsukasa-kun was just a fellow patron, but the make-up on his face and the loose fitting, woman’s kimono said otherwise.

“T…Tenshouin Onii-sama.” Tsukasa-kun tried to bow, but it was rather pathetic, with him shaking the entire time. Poor thing.

“Tsukasa-kun. When I heard your family fell from status, I didn’t realize how far.” Still, Eichi smiled fondly, beckoning the two boys over to him. “Tsumugi. Could you please go out back and tend to the horse? I am to enjoy my night now.”

Tsumugi seemed hurt, but bowed his head anyways and stuttered out an “O…Of course.”

“Thank you.” He directed his attention back at Tsukasa-kun. “After your performance tonight, I would like to buy both of your times, if that’s possible.”

Tsukasa-kun turned beet red and Eichi immediately realized he misread his intentions. He also was not about to correct him though. So, instead, he reached for Hajime-kun’s hand and walked over to where, thankfully, Keito was responsible that night. His smile only grew larger.

“Good evening, Keito. I trust that you are doing well?”

“Eichi.”

“I have a proposition.”

“I have a mountain-load of things to do. I don’t have the time to listen to whatever you’re scheming.”

“I ask of you to leave the lectures for later, Keito. I wish to spend time with both of these fine boys here, and Ritsu-kun as well. For you see, I have a strong relationship with Tsukasa-kun here, and have a proposition I cannot yet tell you that I must tell them first. The air of change is coming, Keito, and I hope that you are not caught and hurt too badly in it, my dear childhood friend. So, if I may,” He wrapped his arm around Hajime, and reached for Tsukasa’s waist as well, “I would like a private room for the four of us. I assume after the performance, Ritsu-kun will be active?”

“Tsukasa is off limits.”

Oh? “I assure you, I will not lay a finger on him and will pay you handsomely.”

“You would have to go through the House Mother and you would not want to do that.”

“Please, Keito.”

“No. I’m not making an exception for you.”

“May I speak to your House Mother then? This is for the greater good, something bigger than both of us.”

“Keito-senpai,” Tsukasa-kun spoke up, “If I may, I would prefer to not talk.” His voice was rigid, and Eichi could feel him tense up in his arm.

He was taken aback, unsure of what to say since he was almost certain that Tsukasa-kun would want to defend himself… to stick up for his family’s honor. Surely, there was a reasonable explanation behind his stay, wasn’t there?

“Eichi, I think it’s time for you to leave. Are you going to watch a show or not?”

“Yes, of course.”

Receiving a ticket, Eichi’s mood soured quite a bit. He knew Keito would be stubborn as always, but he was sure that he was slowly worming his way in before Tsukasa-kun spoke up. Tsukasa-kun himself had removed himself from him, taking Hajime-kun, to prepare for their performance and Eichi was left alone as others filed into the theatre space. The show opened and, like usual, Hajime-kun was the peak of elegance, like a bird, dressed in the woman’s role in the drama with Tsukasa-kun. Tsukasa-kun was more like a pillar, stiff and unfeeling, still beautiful, but with little movement and holding a blank, listless expression. He was nothing like the child that he had grew up with. He was hardly the mistress of Izumi-kun’s character that he was supposed to represent. The male leads took to their fight as dance, and as they moved elaborately across the stage, Tsukasa-kun remained on the side as captive. It was a good role for him, as he was clearly quite inexperienced. The popular scenes ended and as soon as it was over, Tsukasa-kun left the stage. Odd. Maybe that was his cue to leave as well.

It was difficult to push himself through the crowd with his frail, inefficient body, but he managed to leave, sneaking into the private quarters with relative ease and stood by the courtyard garden, waiting for the performers to pass through. When he saw the familiar head of red hair with the wig off, Eichi reached for his arm, Tsukasa-kun easily pulling away with a yelp.

“What are you doing here?!” Oh, so he was still too loud liked he remembered. When realization came over Tsukasa-kun, he immediately apologized and bowed his head. “Tenshouin Onii-sama, how did you enter the private quarters? No one should be here.”

“Well, Tsukasa-kun. I am unsure if you have met him, but there is a boy named Leo-kun who sneaks back here all the---”

“I know him.” That looked like a negative response, with the way Tsukasa-kun pouted.

“Well, then you know that it is not that difficult to get back here, is it not? Doesn’t Ritsu-kun come and go as he pleases as well?”

“Yes, but Ritsu-kun gets away with every… Why are you here, Tenshouin Onii-sama?”

“I should ask the same thing of you.” Tsukasa-kun panicked and started stammering. “I didn’t realize your family was that destitute? Why didn’t they ask for help?”

“They’re a traditional family and stubborn at that. Besides, they are not destitute anymore, are they?”

“Oh, Tsukasa-kun.” The boy looked like he was about to cry. “Well, since you are here, may I ask for a little of your time then?”

Tsukasa-kun stared at him, at a loss for words, and Eichi took that as an opportunity to guide him to a room that his company seemed hesitant about entering.

“Izumi-sensei hates this place and tells me not to go anywhere near it.” Tsukasa-kun whispered.

Eichi slid open the screen and gestured for both to go in. The room was lavishly decorated with red silk pillows and dried flowers pressed to the walls. A dome clock chimed in one corner and gold cats sat in another, watching them with their engraved eyes as though they were guarding that space.

“Listen. Do you hear anything?” Eichi asked.

Tsukasa only shook his head.

“That’s a shame. This is a historically rich place.” He settled himself down on a cushion, offering for Tsukasa-kun to face him. “Why don’t you explain yourself, then, Tsukasa-kun?”

His companion scrunched up his face and avoided eye contact, so Eichi reached out for his hand and started drawing circles on his palm to calm him.

“It was the suggestion of my aunt. Everything was rapidly changing at such a pace that my father lost his status. We were an old samurai family, as you know. My parents insisted that it was temporary, and that I would be treated well,” his eyes grew distant for a second, “But I have been treated well. I’ve seen how other new members are handled, and I’m treated like royalty compared to them. So, my parents kept their promise to me. And Izumi-sensei may be strict, but he’s one of the closest companions I have. And he’s well respected and a luxury item himself, so I know I am being raised to be as well. In a way, I’m still maintaining my status and now, I understand my family’s motivation to make me a performer, so to speak. I am well-respected, fed well, and treated well. I just never wanted you or anyone else to see me here…”

“Very well. Thank you for opening up to me, Tsukasa-kun.” He stood up. “Thank you again, for this little detour, however, I came here for a reason and I must fulfill that now.”

Tsukasa-kun’s lips pressed together and he stared at him with the most bewildered expression. Eichi just smiled his most serene smile and tussled the boy’s hair. “I assure you, it is for a good cause. I am here to be someone’s savior today. It is my job as a benevolent patron of this fine establishment, to inform certain parties that… Ah… maybe I should tell you as well.”

Tsukasa-kun blinked. “Ah. The Tenshouin Conglomerate is buying out Tsubaki to serve as a gambling house. It aligns more with the ideals of the nation of Japan. Yoshiwara needs to be reshaped after all.”

“But…”

“As you said, out of everyone here, you will be fine. You still have a home to go to, Tsukasa-kun. There are those who are deserving of their freedom who have denied me before that I need to speak to now.”

“How long?”

“Hmm… I would say a month or so. Try to take care until then, Tsukasa-kun. You’re young, let that vitality aid you. I must bid you farewell now, though.”

Tsukasa-kun was tailing him with questions, but Eichi was on a mission and it was returning to the front of the Comfort House, circling the halls to eventually give Tsukasa-kun the hint that their conversation was through. With a serious expression, he approached the House Mother, who had taken the place of Keito and booked Hajime-kun and Ritsu-kun for two sessions.

“As always, thank you for your patronage.” She said, and signed them off.

~~~

Ritsu-kun and Hajime-kun had partaken in just one drink with Eichi when he booked a private room for the three of them. Ritsu-kun seemed excited, all things considered and Eichi knew exactly why, and Hajime-kun looked a little worried for the same reason. They had their affairs down to a fine art with two drinks prior, and breaking that was a sign that he was either incredibly needy or something was wrong. If he were being honest with himself, he would classify himself as both.

When they reached the private room, Ritsu-kun was already halfway undressed, a hand gliding down Eichi’s torso, reaching past the cloth to run a finger down, dragging the fabric with him. It took all of Eichi’s self-control to reach for that hand and push it away. Or, more realistically, half-heartedly remove it. Hajime-kun was already stripping as well, and Eichi had to hold his breath when exposed to this stunning boy.

“Hajime-kun, you do not need to right now. Please, come and sit.” He gasped when Ritsu-kun nipped at his ear. “Ritsu-kun, you too. Please. Please no more of this.”

Ritsu-kun climbed away with a pout, lying on top of Hajime-kun instead and curling up in his lap.

“Please try to stay calm, but my family is buying out the Comfort House. You cannot stay here anymore.”

Ritsu-kun seemed to have already fallen asleep, but Hajime-kun immediately tensed, remaining silent. “We are building a gambling house for foreigners. You have about a month.”

Hajime nodded, pursing his lips and clearly practicing his amazing self-control not to speak. He was so cute that Eichi just wanted to pounce on him then and there, with silk gathering around his shoulders. It was then that he brought out the envelope with the ten thousand yen note. “For both of you. I’m buying your freedom. I can’t wait any longer. I would like the both of you to work for me from now on.” He smiled, knowing there would be some restraint in their responses. Ritsu-kun rose from his spot, and laughed, waving it off before collapsing back in Hajime-kun’s lap.

Hajime paled. “May… May I…. Tenshouin-sama.”

“You may start calling me Onii-chan again.”

“Then, Onii-chan, please. I need more time to think about this.”

Hajime-kun snapped Ritsu-kun back to reality, and he sat up, folding his arms over the low table. “Ecchan, you killed the mood. You should have waited until after. Besides, I could have left whenever I wanted.” With a yawn, he collapsed back on the table, face down.

Though Ritsu-kun was difficult to read, Hajime’s worry was obvious. He stood up to go over and hug the both of them. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to either of you. I carry a heavy burden, you are aware? Still, you have one month.”

Ritsu-kun stretched like a cat and then stood up to finish removing his garments. “Yeah, yeah. One month. Now, you didn’t just come here to talk, right? You better not have.” The glint in Ritsu-kun’s eyes was a dangerous one and it sent shudders through Eichi’s spine.

Ritsu-kun draped himself back over Eichi, peeling off his clothes with ease.

“Wait.” Hajime-kun spoke up, moving closer to the both of them. “I’m… I’m not going to leave. Not unless everyone else can leave too.”

“Hajime-kun, I am very sorry, but that is simply not possible.”

“If you are going to provide us with money, at least treat those who are sick here. They are dying, and everyday, I see someone I love whittle down to nothing. It’s not fair! Please… reconsider… Also consider everyone who has found family here in this place. I am terribly sorry for speaking out of turn, but it is only fair!”

“… Oh Hajime-kun. For you, I would do almost anything. Let me see what I can do. But one thing is for sure, the Tsubaki Comfort House will close and not everyone will be saved from the streets. It’s simply not possible. You will have to trust your boys to save themselves.”

Hajime-kun seemed dissatisfied with the answer, but remained silent.

“Ha~kun, come here.”

Ritsu-kun had stripped Eichi down and reached to stroke him slowly. It was driving him mad, but Hajime-kun settled himself next to him, his arms wrapped around his waist as he placed gentle kisses on his neck. And for a moment, everything was good, the three of them intertwined as Ritsu-kun took him and Hajime-kun wrapped his sweet lips around him. If he died there, that would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late but school has been nuts. Also sorry the chapter is a little on the short side. 
> 
> Think I'll stick to fade to black for any sex scenes but if anyone's interested, I may create some more explicit one shots separately. Man idk. I don't know how horny people are. 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @ryytlid.


	5. Ritsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu realized that Suuchan's time was coming and coming fast, so he makes him an offer that he can't refuse.

Suuchan removed himself from the presence of the audience after the curtains had fallen, returning to the private areas where only the boys could go. Ritsu was seated right there, contemplating Ecchan’s offer and the news of the Comfort House closing. One glimpse in the small pond passing through the garden clearly caught Suuchan. off guard on the way there. Onnagata was his gateway into feminization, and while respectable, it was clear that the reflection troubled Suuchan. But that was no longer the role he had been given. Against his better judgment, Suuchan removed the elaborate wig, and took solace in the familiar look of his short, boyish hair. It stood in stark contrast to his stage make-up. It was easy to over-examine things now though, as the winds of change were upon him.

He didn’t realize he had lost focus and disconnected from the real world once again until he heard Ousama’s obnoxious laugh drawing nearer. Instead, Suuchan fled to the communal dressing room, gingerly placing the wig back so it may be used again. Make-up was always a challenge to wipe off, but with a warm cloth and a fresh basin of water, slowly, Suuchan normal face returned to him.

He had reached his neck when the sliding of the screen disturbed his concentration, causing him to drop the cleaning cloth. Turning to face the intruder, his shoulders relaxed when it was just Ritsu, already cleaned from his own stage make-up and already donning a comfortable kimono. He opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly, for there was no way that Ritsu did not know about his change of status.

“… Only two days.”

It was inevitable… Secchan made sure he never forgot about that, but there was something about the protection that made Suuchan’s future status seem so surreal… like he could just learn new forms of etiquette and participate in theatre forever. Stupid.

Tsukasa said his client was from the West, and paid a hefty sum of 10 gold pieces, and was among the patrons of the theatre on that very night. None of it alleviated his fears.

“I… do not understand how you are capable of this, Ritsu-senpai.” He laughed it off, but it was hardly convincing. Keeping his eyes glued to the cloth in his hands, he couldn’t so much as look at Ritsu.

“The performance today was merveilleux, was it not?”

Ritsu honestly only knew because Secchan had been absolutely furious that despite his advice that Tsukasa wasn’t ready for those duties he had been told he had to perform them anyway. Ritsu had tried to tell him that he couldn’t protect the kid forever but when did Secchan ever listen to him? Never, was the answer and the suggestion that Izumi just fuck him first had been met with the kind of sneer that had made Ritsu decide it was a good time to kiss him, stress relief, obviously, so he wouldn’t have to hear another word of Izumi’s bitching, because he didn’t care, honestly.

 

And yet through all of Ritsu’s steadfast resolve to not care, caring only ever got him hurt or betrayed and he was just so done with that, somehow... goddamnit. Tsukasa seemed understandably terrified, most of them are for the first few clients, before they learn the art of getting something in return or switching themselves off. Ritsu had already known both of those skills, Ritsu had been sold as a virgin despite fucking his way through four of the other whores during training and having arrived with his virginity long gone anyway. It was little wonder when armed with that knowledge that he had clawed, sometimes literally, his way up the ranks, caught the attention of a patron and gotten away with breaking at least half of the rules.

 

Still there was only so much he could teach in two days, considering that his “penance” for forging his own schedule and rules was that he was never going to get time off to train anybody. They really didn’t want more than one headstrong shit in the ranks after all.

Ritsu perched himself on the counter and leaned his back against the cool glass of the mirrors that line it, the cold a merciful reprieve from the stinging scratches left on him “by a client”. Thank you very much, Secchan~.

“Because it’s good money, a roof over my head and there’s only two people here who bother to pretend they think of me as a person rather than a discardable commodity,” too honest, he’s tired and he’s jittery because his brother kept checking him to pay him out and he was concerned about what Ecchan had said and what that meant for those who were not like him. Fuck, he didn’t know what to do, but was formulating some ideas to at least stall the process. “And because I like sex, people make out like it’s this big special thing and I guess it is under certain circumstances but under others it’s just two bodies mashing together until it feels good, besides men desperate or bored enough to pay for it are usually easy to get off and then it’s over.”

Ritsu contemplated his nails for a few moments and then adds, “you don’t really have to be a virgin anyway, as long as you can act, which you can, I could take you back to my room and we can get it over with right now.”

Suuchan was far too focused on his hands. He ended up dropping the cloth, and the ball of soiled material was enough weight for water to splash out of the basin, splattering dirty water across the front of women’s stage clothes. It mattered little. With the way the obi tied in the front and how far the silk fell off his shoulders, it served a second role outside of kabuki. Still, Suuchan pulled the fabric closer around his shoulders, as though it could serve as a comfort, and the painted Tsubaki blossoms could bring him to a free garden far away from where he sat.

“I…” Chewing on his lip, he balled his hands in the collar, “That’s not a life though, Ritsu-senpai. Most are just biding their time to leave and hoping for the best. I’m not sure I’m capable…”

It might not be a life for everyone, sure some of them chose it but plenty of others didn’t, he would probably be less fine with his position if it wasn’t driven by vengeance on his brother.

“It’s a better life than watching the ones you love die because you can’t afford to keep them alive,” he knew enough about some people’s circumstances to understand that much.

Sighing, Suuchan relaxed somewhat, releasing his grip and returning to removing the remaining streaks of white left behind. “… I think you underestimate the kindness of the fellow boys here, as well. For all of Izumi-senpai’s harshness, I think he does care. I know Hajime-kun does, and you do as well. I am green, but I am not that much of a fool.” Or, Ritsu mused, he needed to cling to the closest thing he could that resembled family to distract him from the harsh reality of just what his contract entailed, but at the same time, he knew everyone else was in the same boat. Or, well, most anyway.

It was clear that Ritsu’s last words caught him off guard, and, despite the desire to protest against him… to speak about integrity and fairness… he instead remained silent, staring blankly at his own reflection and remained motionless as time seemed to stop around him.

He eventually nodded, small and hardly noticeable and extended a hand out to Ritsu. Oh?

Ritsu wasn’t expecting Suuchan to agree, if anything he was expecting a lecture, which meant he really was terrified. He didn’t want to get suckered in to caring about someone who will inevitably abandon him but it’s not something he can stop.

Ritsu moved forward and took the boy’s hand, “sometimes it makes it easier to be able to think about a better experience with it so you don’t focus on what’s happening, I do,” he advised, giving the hand in his a squeeze. “And I’m good, I’m really good, so let’s give you something better to think about.”

Sometimes when he’s being shoved into the mattress and hating every minute he thinks back to prior better experience and it at least keeps him on edge enough to hide how little he’s enjoying it, or when he has a dick in his mouth and he remembers the ones he wanted there instead.

Game face firmly on and pushing down genuine concern for Tsukasa’s well-being and the urge to get Keito to sneak him out so he can run away before he gets tainted or traumatized, Ritsu stepped forward, tilted Tsukasa’s face with a finger under the chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be good to you, promise.” And Ritsu took promises very seriously.

The contact still caught Suuchan off guard. He didn’t realize he was shaking until he reached out. Poor thing.  He knew how bad the circumstances were for a good portion of the boys. Ha~kun may have not opened up about it directly, but living in such close quarters with him had made it so obvious.

Still, it was obvious that Suuchan needed the squeeze, his eyes following to where his hand rested in Ritsu’s. His was slightly smaller than his own, and, acting on what felt natural, Suuchan laced their fingers together.

He had yet to look at Ritsu’s face, and even when Ritsu touched him, raising his chin, he averted his eyes until he felt lips on his own and let a sob escape.

Then looking Ritsu in the eyes, he let himself be lured in by those words. Despite all his misbehavior, Tsukasa must have trusted Ritsu quite a bit, his eyes difficult to read but alluring all the same. He still could not find his words, but, giving Ritsu a warm smile, he pressed another chaste kiss to Ritsu’s lips.

“Thank you…”

As Tsukasa clearly struggled to make his fingers cooperate Ritsu is struck with the memory of rescuing a bird with a broken wing as a child, the responsibility of holding something fragile and knowing he had to be cautious and gentle. The ‘fuck your feelings’ callous attitude he often has due to the realization that nobody on the whole damn planet was going to protect him, not even Rei who had promised he would. Yet here he was caring. Maybe it’s because Tsukasa reminded him of both of his favorite people. That or the hair, red heads were definitely a weakness.

 

If it were anyone else Ritsu would have swept them up and carried them to his room like a princess but he has a feeling Tsukasa wouldn’t appreciate it so instead he smiled back and leads Tsukasa to his room.

Ritsu’s room was one of the smaller ones because he was never going to tutor anyone or share due to his erratic sleep schedule and frequent sick days, if he hadn’t sold himself and he didn’t pull in customers they probably wouldn’t have kept him on at all but he kept big money coming back and fulfilled a niche. The room was still nice though, he had many blankets and throws draped around, nice furniture and a ridiculously fancy tea set, mostly gifts from his patron, heavy, foreign curtains line the window that looked out across the garden blacking out the sunlight aside from a crack lighting the room where he’s left them open, as much as he can bare to deal with on a bad day. He’s never brought Tsukasa back here before and hadn’t given him prior warning about the dark, usually he wouldn’t care but this is supposed to be comforting.

Ritsu headed over to the bed and sat on the edge extending a hand back out to beckon Tsukasa over, “I can let more light in if you need it.”

“Maybe a candle, if it does not burden you.” He reaches back for Ritsu’s hand, missing the first time, and, as he saw embarrassment on Suuchan’s face, he drew his hand back into his chest, carefully lowering himself to sit on the blankets. He swallowed, and it seems far too loud in the silence of the room, and Ritsu could hear the sound of his heart. Suuchan wet his lips, raised a hand, and then, second guessing himself, brings it back to draw the collar of his kimono back to his neck.

“How… Ritsu-senpai?” He lifted his eyes from the floor for a moment. “You have…. Very lovely irises.”

The fact that there’s a practice for taking people who are this nervous about sex and selling it was chilling if Ritsu thinks about it too hard, the market for it was vile. He knows he couldn’t actually do anything about it other than ensure that the real first time isn’t a bad experience.

Ritsu leans forward and grabs the matches off the nightstand, striking one and using it to light the bedside candle, he’s used to the dark, but just because he can see in it just fine and has a mental map of the room doesn’t mean guests should have to suffer it, even though it’s sometimes funny to watch people bump around.

The compliment about his eyes causes a soft smile to appear on his face, they’re unusual for sure but so are Suuchan’s, definitely not a common color, very pretty though. Ritsu would respond verbally to the compliment but his brain got stuck on the previous ‘how’ it’s either ‘how are we doing this’ or ‘how do you see in the dark’ the latter isn’t something he wants to get into.

“Hm, come here,” Ritsu moved in, slowly and carefully choreographing his actions to not come across predatory and silently thanks Ecchan for paying him to fuck someone who was nervous about it so he has at least half a clue how to handle it the night before.

Resting one hand on Tsukasa’s knee, he took his cheek in the other and kissed him properly this time.

“Ritsu-senpai… I really… I apologize…”

At least Tsukasa was calming down a little, sinking into it but by bit. So the kiss is a bit... wet. Definitely sloppy. But nobody is bleeding and Ritsu has had worse things on his face than dribble but he definitely has to expend effort at not laughing about it. A smirk still formed though.

 

Secchan had probably taught him all of the theory but theory is nothing compared to actual practice, Ritsu wiped the drool off his chin, “you’ll get the hang of it.”

Kissing might need a bit of work before Suuchan gained the confidence to move on to the next bit but Ritsu wasn’t in any hurry, still he moved the hand on Tsukasa’s leg up a little and gives his thigh a gentle squeeze, it’s soft, the way Ritsu liked it and he resolved that he’s going to have to have put his face between them at least once before the night is over. He’s going to have to refrain from biting though, got to maintain the illusion of virginity, and that’s a damn shame.

“Do you need a moment?”

Suuchan held his breath as Ritsu moved his hand up, dragging the painted silk with it. Letting out a shaky exhale, he looked at Ritsu again.

Suuchan cleared his throat, pressing his legs tightly together. “… I am fine. But, please, Ritsu-senpai, teach me how to kiss correctly. I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

From the way his thighs press together either Suuchan was still really scared or he’s horny, or both, hared? Scorny? Oh fucking stop Ritsu has to remind himself before his train of thought completely derails itself.

“Kissing is hard to teach, it’s really more practice than anything,” Ritsu replied with a small shrug, “so I guess you’ve just got to let me kiss you a lot.”

With that he shifted in one fluid movement to straddle Tsukasa’s lap, which would have been far more graceful were he not dressed in far too many layers. Instead of stopping to allow room for laughter at him nearly getting tangled in his own robes and almost headbutting the boy in the face Ritsu leaned in and kissed him again.

Well that’s definite interest when Suuchan nibbled on his lip, which was exactly what Ritsu wants, he didn’t see the point in fucking someone who’s bored or not into it, odd considering the trade he worked in but easy money, surrounded by cute boys and pissing his brother off are good enough reasons to stay. He was reminded again that “not for long” but planned to seat Suuchan down with a game plan when they were done.

He was beginning to feel the first stirrings of physical interest too, it’s not a desperate urge yet but goddamn Suuchan was cute and there’s teeth connecting with his lip so he has to wonder if Secchan has ever spoken about what goes on between them in front of him.

When their heads knock together Ritsu lost the ability to suppress the laughter and ends up chuckling and planting a kiss on the tip of Suuchan’s nose, “it happens,” at least it didn’t hurt much and it didn’t cause him to completely dissolve into giggles.

Suuchan just leaned forward to kiss him again, gently this time.

Ritsu made a soft noise of appreciation before he can stop himself, being kissed like it isn’t just a means to an end isn’t something that happens often, sure he had a goal here but it didn’t feel rushed.

 

Tsukasa felt slightly tense underneath him and Ritsu isn’t entirely sure if that’s a good thing or not because if they’re going to do this he needed to be as relaxed as possible but it’s fine, he’ll just have to ease the tenseness out of him.

He ran a hand down Tsukasa’s chest, gently loosening the other boys robes with small tugs to the fabric and begins slowly, teasingly, moving his hips. He’s never seen him properly undressed but damn he wants to, if his body was even half as nice as his face it was going to take willpower not to leave any marks like he was staking a claim.

The flush on Suuchan’s face, the small smile, god, “you’re beautiful.”

“I think I love you.”

That was... a concept that was equal parts horrifying and adorable. He was used to it in a way, he has had enough customers falling for him, it was ridiculous really but it doesn’t tend to happen with conquests, or if it does none of them has ever said it.

The knee-jerk reaction would be to call the whole thing off right there because falling for him is a terrible idea and nobody ever should, but that was frankly just silly and besides Ritsu is pretty sure every boy who’s ever gotten a little stimulation from someone else instead of their own hand for the first time had thought it. He wonders if Suuchan had ever even touched himself, the thought sends a jolt straight to his dick.

Ritsu laughed and shoves several layers of robes out of the way so he can kiss his way down Suuchan’s jaw, neck and collarbone. “Fuck, you’re too much,” he purrs and tries to ignore whatever weird, stupid fluttering his heart is doing.

“Ritsu-senpai… may I please kiss you again?” Tsukasa was covering his face with his hands, peaking through fingers, encouraging him to go just a little faster.

The rational part of Ritsu’s brain told him that no matter how hard Tsukasa tried to get him to quicken his pace it was really not a good idea if he wanted this to last and the irrational part says that Tsukasa could probably take more than one orgasm anyway. It was not like he hasn’t ever strung a guy out and made him come until he cried before.

He was brought back to being sensible by Tsukasa’s stifled moans and how hard he seems to be trying to compose himself. On the plus side he was probably ready to move on to the next stage of Ritsu’s plans, but cooling down with more kissing sounds like a great plan, before either of them lost their head. He couldn’t actually remember the last time someone asked to kiss him, usually they just do it, and being asked makes him feel like all his nerves were burning so he lets himself be pulled into another kiss. Well, sort of, because he gets a sleeve stuck between those bodies and had to grab Tsukasa’s arm so they don’t both fall.

“Ritsu-senpai?”

“Sorry,” Ritsu said with a breathy laugh as his cheeks flushed, he’s not often prone to losing balance, it’s just that clothing is such a pain, constantly in the way and so easy to get tangled in, he’d be naked permanently if he thought he could get away with it.

 

“I got tangled,” Ritsu yanked the offending sleeve out of the way.

Tsukasa was already half undressed anyway and all the stupid bits of material covering his modesty are doing aside from that, which they are barely succeeding at anyway, was getting in the way. Ritsu leaned forward, pressed a hard kiss to Tsukasa’s lips and then slid off him so he can undo his obi and dispose of all of his robes, he shrugged them off and left them, still layered up in a pile on the floor, it didn’t really matter if anything gets ruined or crinkled, that’s a problem for somebody to fix.

“You sounded like you had a question?” Ritsu asked once comfortably free of the fabric prison.

Instead of doing anything else, or following up, Suuchan turned himself around and shoved his face into the sheets, groaning as he further tangled himself in the mess of half discarded robes. Regrettably, his were stage materials, and the amount of individual pieces were becoming a burden in the sea of fabric.

Mumbling, Suuchan moved himself just enough to be heard. “How… are we even going to…”

Tsukasa was so cute that Ritsu could barely contain the urge to point it out but he does, instead flopping down next to him in nothing but his underwear and running a finger gently up the other boys spine.

“Has Secchan not even taught you the basics? What’s he playing at?” Ritsu mused aloud, “well, see... men have holes too, but there’s also spots up there that make it feel great,” God okay, maybe he can see why Secchan would struggle to explain this, he was struggling, he guessed Izumi just got off really lightly teaching him because he already knew what he was doing and had done it on multiple occasions. “And trust me, we’re not going to until you’re good and ready, so all you really need to do is relax.”

How do you explain the messy, gross parts of sex to somebody who hadn’t even kissed? It’s too hard and Ritsu was really glad that he doesn’t ever have to teach anybody because he’d suck at it. Unless he was allowed to demonstrate, which he isn’t, technically.

“Not to be super up myself but I promise you can trust me to make it good, it’s my job and I’m really good at my job,” Ritsu assures drawing light patterns on Tsukasa’s lower back with the tips of his fingers.

“Of course Sena-sensei has gone over expectations.” Suuchan pushed himself up to make eye contact with Ritsu. “Ritsu-senpai, if I may be so blunt, I am not that much of an ignorant fool. I just meant that…” Running a hand through his hair, he focused carefully on his words. “I would like to perform well for you also. Let me…. Let me be one of your serving men, my liege.”

Sighing, Suuchan’s shoulders relaxed with Ritsu’s gentle touches, but, experiencing a burst of confidence, he turns on his side to face Ritsu and leaned in to kiss him once again, placing one finger under his chin in emulation of the changing room. Suuchan finished removing his obi and, sitting up, the robes slid off his waist. Struggling to free himself from far too many layers of silk, he pushed the mess further away so as to not soil them further and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“So…”

Oh thank God for that, an actual explanation wouldn’t have been sexy at all, it was just not if you think about it too hard. Which Ritsu needed his mind to stop doing.

 

As for Tsukasa performing for him too, he was not sure how to respond, ’let me bite you’ is absolutely off the cards unfortunately, as was ’I like to rough people up a little’ plus he didn’t want to get too wound up before he’s absolutely sure Tsukasa wasn’t going to require a break.

Ritsu’s thoughts of how exactly he was going to explain any of that are cut off by another kiss and then Tsukasa moving away. He makes a small petulant noise and reaches out. “So?”

It was a struggle to let Tsukasa come back to him instead of just dragging him back, he was not sure if that would be a good thing or if it’ll just freak him out. “I have plenty of opportunities to be a pillow princess, but I’m not that tired today so what I really want is my face between your pretty thighs.”

Suuchan pressed his thighs together, covering his face in embarrassment.

“S'il vous plait, Ritsu-senpai. Subtlety is the gentlemanly approach! … Thighs are not something that one describes as pretty, also. And what is a pillow princess?”

Ritsu laughed softly at Tsukasa’s reaction, a smirk settling across his features, eyes full of mischief. “Tu es drôle, Suu-chan, I’ve never been a gentleman,” maybe he owed his French tutor an apology for saying it would never be useful to him, not that he remembered enough to be fluent, just a phrase here and there, mostly the ones used flirtatiously.

He catched the glance to the door but ignores it, one of the only two people with the balls to actually walk in when the sign on the outside was turned to busy was with a client and the other likely wouldn’t walk in if he thought he would see something he didn’t want to do. They were relatively safe.

“A pillow princess is an inactive participant in sex,” Ritsu explained quickly, deciding to not get that deep into it so he doesn’t have to admit that at least two lovers have accused him of being one, “Thighs can absolutely be pretty, have you actively avoided looking at Secchans? I recommend a bit of staring, they’re fantastic,” probably not the best approach to seduction but if there’s anything Ritsu is better at than sex it’s running his mouth. “And yours are definitely some of the best I’ve seen,” he adds, sitting up so he can run his free hand up Suuchan’s leg.

“You have managed to get the “inactive” part down quite well, it seems.” Brat. Entirely correct but still. The cause for Ritsu’s inactivity isn’t something he honestly feels like discussing and would definitely kill the mood so he’ll take being called lazy instead, Izumi does it enough and he knows exactly why sometimes Ritsu finds getting out of bed a prospect too difficult to face.

“His legs are tonique, but…” He made a face. “… He would kill me. And I never wanted to anyways. They are…” He pursed his lips. “If you really think that, they are yours to touch, then.”

“He hasn’t killed me for it yet,” Ritsu laughed, though he has earned himself several lectures and the occasional slap for it. One day he wanted to encourage Tsukasa to have the guts to stand up to him, it made dealing with Izumi easier if you refused to be pushed around.

Those are lessons for later days, right now he had a beautiful boy to take care of and he fully intended to. Ritsu shifts and let his hand roam further until he can run his thumb over Tsukasa’s hipbone. He’s done this dance before, where he has to coax a noble to just let go and enjoy it and if he can turn a Tenshouin into a swearing mess he can damn well do the same to a Suou. “You don’t need to keep up with the decorum and etiquette shit when you’re in bed with me,” he purred brushing his fingers across Tsukasa’s crotch and then moving swiftly to shove Tsukasa on to his back, “and you don’t need to be shy either, I’ve seen plenty and you... you’re stunning.”

“I really need you to touch me. Please, Ritsu-senpai. I love you so much.”

So, Ritsu touches him and the two dance the dance reserved for lovers, turning Suuchan into an absolute mess. When they finish, Suuchan sighs and keens into Ritsu, content and free.

“I love you, Ritsu-senpai.”

That still elicited a bit of panic in Ritsu.

“Well, we don’t have much time for that.”

Suuchan sat up, beautifully nude and exposed himself as he shifted over on the mat. Concern plagued his beautiful features. “What do you mean?”

Well, better now than ever. “Ecchan… that’s your Tenshousin Eichi, plans on shutting down the comfort house and replacing it with a casino.”

Tsukasa panicked for a second, “But, where are we supposed to go?”

“I dunno. But I’ve been thinking of a plan and I think I’ve got an idea.”

And with that, he shared with Tsukasa his brilliant plan as dawn started to form outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the delay!


	6. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is executed, and Rei is included. Rei doesn't know what to think about the entire situation and has an encounter with a certain figure at the silk mill.

Ritsu had called Rei and he was so excited! Never before since Ritsu had run away from home to become a prostitute had he reached out to contact him. Now, he sat in a private room with his brother leaning against the side of the wall. Rei still had to buy Ritsu’s time, but money wasn’t an issue to him, so he didn’t mind! And it was so lovely to see his beloved Ritsu, still in one piece and looking as dazzling as ever.

“Alright, bug, I didn’t invite you for no reason, I hope you know.”

“Oh, my precious Ritsu, I’m just happy that you want to spend some time with me. Won’t you come ho---”

“Absolutely not. You couldn’t get me to go home even if you had to drag my corpse there.”

It was then that three other boys entered the room and Ritsu’s expression warmed at the sight of them. Ah, he wished that could be for him, but alas. Instead, he had to deal with being ignored as Ritsu directed his attention to the other three prostitutes. Nazuna-kun he was familiar with just from frequenting the comfort house, and the blue haired boy was also familiar from his familial ties with Eichi and brief conversations with Ritsu, but the red-haired boy was new entirely. It was he that spoke up first:

“Ritsu-senpai, have you explained the plan to the others yet?”

“No, Suuchan. That’s why we’re here. All of you have been gathered for one primary reason. The comfort house is closing soon thanks to the efforts of Ecchan and I really don’t wanna go home or get a different job, so we need to keep it open, if only for a bit.” Ritsu yawned, stretching and seemed to be mentally checking off what to do next.

“Suuchan, this will take place during your debut. Through a little research of my own, I found that your client is closely tied to the Tenshouins, and so the family will have its guard down to continue to provide hospitality to them. Therefore, they will likely be absent entertaining your client’s wife and children and will not be at the silk mill or in their office, which are the two most plausible places for the deed to be. Hakkun~, you are to go with the Tenshouins and move in with them as a servant, agreeing to Ecchan’s terms and finding the deed. It is then,” Ritsu looked up at him and it sent chills through his spine, “That we should change the ownership to the Sakumas. Buying out the comfort house is the only way to save it from the Tenshouins simply buying out Tsubaki again. Have I made myself clear?”

The boy called “Suuchan” bowed too far forward, but the rest all expressed their agreement, himself included. He’d do anything for his darling Ritsu, and his task seemed relatively simple.

“And, you…” He was gestured at, making the heart of the old man beat extra fast, “I want you to go to the silk mill while Hakkun~ checks the home office. Can you do that much?”

“Well, it would be nice if you would come home…”

“I can just send Nazuchan to do it instead. Oh! That reminds me, Nazuchan, you are one of the oldest people here and have good connections with everyone, I want you to serve as a connection between me and Suuchan since we only have a small window of time before the von Wolfe family goes back. It has to be on Suuchan’s debut night. We won’t get another chance to get the deed. Now that everyone knows their roles, I want everyone to break and prepare for the following night.”

~~~

Rei stood at the front of the silk mill in the middle of the night, keys given to him by Ritsu. The moon shone bright over him and he felt all the extra power related to it. He secretly hoped that this would be the catalyst that would send Ritsu home, but he doubted it. Either way, he had betrayed Ritsu in the past, and therefore, owed him big time. This was the least he could do for disappearing for so long. He left home knowing that Suuchan was ahem… “entertaining” the family’s head that they were hosting and that Hajime was already likely going through the office at the estate. It was now his task to locate the office here. Taking out a little bag, he removed a lock pick and set to work undoing the lock to the factory.

“This is so much work for an old man,” He mused to no one in particular as the lock came undone and let him in. The factory was eerily silent: at midnight, not even the latest workers were present. Everything came to a halt as business as usual was frozen in place. And so, Rei started his search. Locating the office was not an issue, it was on the second floor up the stairwell with an “office” sign written carefully and placed on the door with what looked to be a typewriter. However, upon opening the door, he did not expect there to be anyone.

“Hello, Sakuma-san. I’ve been expecting you.”

“But… how…”

“Hajime-kun gave away the plan under just a little bit of pressure.”

“What did you do, Tenshouin-kun?” Rei was relaxed, not particularly concerned.

“Oh? I just kept asking him questions on why he wanted to join me all of a sudden and he couldn’t keep his stories straight. He eventually confessed, probably because he had already gone through all the drawers and realized that the deed wasn’t there. Anyways…” Tenshouin-kun held up a piece of paper. “This is what you wanted, correct?”

“Tenshouin-kun, you do realize that this will negatively impact you as well, correct? Ritsu won’t go with you.”

“That’s why I want you to motivate him with saving the brothel. Ritsu-kun and Hajime-kun are two of the finest boys I know and I want to give them a good life free of disease and violence. Ritsu-kun doesn’t know what’s good for him.”

“That’s what I tell him, Tenshouin-kun. He doesn’t listen. I doubt he’d listen to anyone.”

“Well, make him listen. I have faith in you.” Tenshouin-kun then passed off the deed.

“I think you don’t understand what our relationship is like.” But he took the deed, waving as he left the office.

“Oh, and Sakuma-san?”

Rei turned back around to the direction of Tenshouin-kun’s voice, feigning concern.

“I trust you to not speak of me to your friends. They may panic. Besides Ritsu-kun, of course.”

“No promises.”

“Just be gentle with Hajime-kun, please. Please.”

“Again, no promises.”

Rei left then, taking the path back to the comfort house, thinking on the entire scenario along the way. How was he going to convince Ritsu of anything? Did it even matter? They had their copy of the deed, but he was sure that Tenshouin-kun had others made. That was the only way that he would have seen them off with one. But still, Ritsu wouldn’t listen to him.

Returning back, Nazuna-kun greeted him.

“You’re the first ta check back in. Welcome back.” Rei smiled, looking only somewhat concerned. “Sho, how did it go?”

Against Tenshouin-kun’s wishes, Rei shared everything that he had said, checking Nazuna-kun’s features for any sign of panic. Instead, he shrugged it off. “A deed’s a deed. Obviously, Tenshouin has shomething else up his sleeve, but I’m not sure what that would be. So, he just wants to buy his boys out for their own safety but won’t take no for an answer? What a character Tenshouin is… Hmmm…” Considering the late time of night, Rei was sure that Ritsu was up and about, and, just as Nazuna was contemplating things, Ritsu came up and out of the woodwork.

“What is going on, exactly?” Rei caught him up with the rest of the group, explaining Ritsu’s role.

“Ecchan wants me that badly, huh?”

“It seems more like Tenshouin-kun is worried for your safety, and doesn’t think you can manage on your own.”

“Ecchan was always like that. Self-righteous and whatnot. I’ll go with him, but I won’t stay. Just long enough to get Tsubaki in Anija’s name.”

“Really?”

“Well, I won’t like it, but… If it’s only for a bit, I’ll just sneak out again. Of course, Ecchan might be planning for that, but I just have to be one step ahead of him then. I think I can do that much, though he did beat me to the punch this time. What a bother…”

It was then that Tsukasa-kun joined them, looking exhausted with prominent, red marks down his neck and jawline. “Von Wolfe has gone home.” He stated, as a matter of fact. He looked white as a ghost, his hands shaking and his eyes dull. Rei didn’t blame him. He could never do something like this, he mused while tugging at his own sleeve. They were just waiting on Hajime-kun then.

“I am not sure… if Hajime-chin will come back,” Nazuna-kun spoke, “If Tenshouin was serious, then he may not let him leave for his own safety. But then, Tomoya-chin…” Nazuna-kun looked panicked, shaking his head.

“Who is this now?” Rei felt the need to speak up.

“Another one of the boys here. He is seriously sick.”

“Yeah, Ecchan promised to buy Hakkun~ out but only if he could save him as well. I don’t see any reason why Ecchan would go against his word on something like that. If Hakkun truly doesn’t return, we should expect a letter.”

So, the group broke, and Rei went home to await news with the coming morning. His bed provided little solace as per usual since Ritsu had left. Even the accompaniment of the family musician did little to ease his tension. So, on a plush bed that served as his own personal prison, he fell asleep, the deed resting soundly in the dresser beside him. He wasn’t sure if this plan would ultimately work, especially if Ritsu managed to fail, but part of him hoped that it did fail. Ritsu would be safer with Tenshouin-kun than he would be at the comfort house.

He could only hope this whole event changed Ritsu’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a little short this time. I'm a little insecure about writing Rei and I want to build up to something.


End file.
